Fase: A Vida Real
by Leo Shakti
Summary: Após todas as Sagas dos Cavaleiros, aqui eles enfrentam uma nova fase, onde tentam viver uma vida real.
1. Sorry

Fase A Vida Real

Leo S.

**Sinopse: **Após todas as Sagas dos Cavaleiros, aqui eles enfrentam uma nova fase, onde tentam viver uma vida real.  
**Orientação:** Yaoi  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst /Romance  
**Spoilers:** Até a Saga de Hades tudo poderá ser mencionado.  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Capítulos:** 7  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma: **Português  
**Casais:** Hyoga e Shun. Entre outros.  
**Disclaimer:** Bom os personagens não são meus, pertencem a serie de mangas e desenhos Saint Seiya, mas estou pegando emprestado para me divertir e divertir outros fãs. Assim que eu espero que aconteça.

1.

Saori voltou a gerenciar a fundação GRAAD na maior parte do tempo, os garotos ficaram morando com ela na mansão Kido, por causa de um pedido feito por ela mesma. Os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram no templo e Shaka de virgem foi nomeado mestre do Santuário, Mu de Áries ficou encarregado de auxiliar Shaka. O mestre ancião voltou aos cinco picos antigos, mas agora tinha uma companhia agradável seu grande amigo Shion, que deixou de ser o mestre do santuário e cavaleiro de Áries.

Logo que Atena voltou à mansão Kido, Separou uma ala inteira do casarão para que seus cavaleiros de bronze vivessem, exceto Seiya que ganhou um quarto ao lado do dela. E em uma manhã de uma terça-feira a mudança começou a ser feita, e é aqui que começamos nossa história.

Flashback

- Seiya! Seiya! Onde você está? – Saori corria pelo gramado do jardim de entrada onde havia dois caminhões parados, que traziam as mudanças de Seiya e Shiryu.

- Estou bem aqui! – Responde Seiya debaixo de uma pilha de roupas atrás de Saori – Onde eu ponho as minhas coisas?

- Eu separei a ala norte da casa pra você e seus amigos. Pode por em um dos quartos de lá, que depois eu mando alguém ir arrumar. – E ela olhou nos olhos dele, que tinha se livrado das roupas, e notou um desapontamento enquanto ele dizia:

- Ala norte, a ok, mas Saori me responde uma coisa em qual ala você está instalada?

- A, meu quarto fica na ala oeste. – Saori pensou por um instante sobre a possibilidade de ter Seiya em sua casa e na insegurança que apresentaria ele na mesma ala em que ela estava. Afinal de contas ele ainda era um garoto e ela uma garota, deusa mais garota. Isso era perigoso mais ela, desde quando soube que era deusa pegou gosto por viver perigosamente, então olhou novamente nos olhos dele – Se você se sentir mais a vontade pode, como é mesmo que fala, hum, se acomodar em um dor quartos da minha ala.

- Eu posso mesmo? Quer dizer você acha que não teria problemas, se eu fizer isso? – disse Seiya animado, mais muito envergonhado.

- Se não tiver problema pra você, ter uma garota "metida" e mandona morando no quarto ao lado, tudo bem.

Então Seiya começou a levar suas coisas para o quarto que ficava ao lado do de Saori quando trombou com Shiryu e Hyoga na entrada da mansão.

Fim do Flashback

- Então é por isso que você esta levando suas coisas pra ala da Saori, Seiya? – disse Shiryu, quando o amigo terminou de contar a historia para ele e Hyoga, que tinha acabado de chegar a mansão.

- É, foi assim Shiryu, mas não foi intencional – diz Seiya totalmente vermelho tomate – Mas vamos parar de falar de mim. Hyoga como foi sua viagem de despedida para a Sibéria? – mudando repentinamente de assunto.

- Foi ótima até a hora de me despedir de todos no vilarejo, vocês sabem eu gosto muito de todos por lá. – diz ele com cara de que não iria fazer cara de sentimental e não queria mais tocar no assunto – E você Shiryu, como foi nos cinco picos?

- Vou sentir saudades do mestre, mas fico feliz por saber que ele terá uma boa companhia para ajudá-lo.

- O que? – Perguntam Seiya e Hyoga sem entender.

- Shion deixou o santuário e foi morar nos cinco picos, para ajudar o meu mestre. Logo depois que ele retornou ao santuário, após o fim da tortura dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- "Ajudar", a sei. – diz Hyoga pensando no tipo de ajuda que Shion poderia oferecer ao cavaleiro de Libra.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Hyoga? – pergunta Seiya sem noção de que os amigos falavam.

- Nada Seiya, mais tarde a gente se fala, tenho que levar minhas coisas pro meu quarto. A propósito eu vou dividir o quarto com Shiryu.

- OK, vou falar com a Saori, pra ver se ela sabe onde estão o Shun e o Ikki. Ate mais tarde amigos.

Seiya chega ao jardim e se depara com um caminhão chegando, resolve parar e observar do que se tratava a chegada do caminhão. De repente salta do caminhão um garoto ou era uma garota? Seiya chegou mais perto, ele não acreditava que aquela beleza era de um garoto. Quando se aproximou descobriu que era seu amigo Shun, mas ele nunca havia reparado, ele na se lembrava de Shun ser tão bonito. "Acho que por causa da guerra não tive tempo pra reparar nisso". Pensou o ex-cavaleiro de pegasus.

Do caminhão:

- Shun não se esqueça que a casa não é nossa, e não vá se perder... – dizia Ikki enquanto juntava algumas coisas para levar casa adentro.

- Certo irmão. Vou ver se encontro alguém! – e virando-se para a direção da porta deparasse com a imagem de Seiya ao longe. – Irmão o Seiya está vindo pra cá! Seiya! Seiya! Seiya!

- Shun! – diz Seiya correndo para o caminhão.

Quando Seiya chegou ao caminhão de frente para Shun. O amigo abriu um sorriso naquela linda face. Seiya não sentia mais o corpo, não conseguia se mexer.

- Ah! Seiya quanto tempo. Como você está? – diz Ikki de dentro do caminhão.

- ...

Seiya Volta-se para Ikki perplexo sem entender absolutamente nada do que o amigo havia dito. Ikki olha pra Seiya e percebe sua confusão.

- Seiya. Você está bem? – pergunta Ikki.

- Eu to ótimo. – diz ele tentando disfarçar mais ficando completamente vermelho púrpuro.

- Seiya você sabe onde eu levo essas coisas? – pergunta Ikki retirando duas caixas do caminhão.

- A Saori reservou a ala norte pra vocês é só escolher um quarto que depois alguém vai lá arrumar.

- OK então eu vou indo na frente Shun depois você vem me ajudar a separar nossas coisas. – diz Ikki indo embora e deixando Shun e Seiya sozinhos.

Shun olha Seiya e fica meu confuso pelo estado em que o amigo se encontrava. Seiya percebe que estava sendo observado por um olhar curioso. Ambos tomam uma cor púrpura em suas faces.

- Shun, onde você foi depois que nós saímos do santuário? – perguntou Seiya repentinamente.

- Eu fui, é. Seiya?

- Shun, você saiu do santuário, não foi? – Seiya encara o amigo.

- Bem, eu sai do santuário, mas um pouco depois de vocês. – disse Shun sem graça.

- Foi por isso que eu não encontrei você, pra me despedir. – diz Seiya relembrando aquele dia.

Mais um flashback 1ª parte

- Shun! Shun! Shun! Shun! Shun! – Seiya chamava pelo amigo, enquanto subia e descia varias e varias vezes as grandes escadarias do santuário de Atena. Olhou na altura da casa de virgem e viu Shaka na porta da casa meditando. "Vou perguntar a Shaka se ele viu Shun, pois ele sempre sabe das coisas".

Pegasus se dirigiu a casa de virgem contando os passos, estava muito pensativo, afinal não consegui sentir o cosmo do amigo. Seiya chegou às escadarias de virgem levantou a cabeça e viu que Shaka estava acompanhado por Mu de Áries. Shaka não estava meditando, ele estava discutindo com Mu.

- Mu eu não posso fazer isso, nem por você, nem por ele. – disse Shaka em tom muito serio.

- Mas Shaka é por uma boa causa, e você não precisa falar, eu digo e você só confirma. - disse Mu.

Seiya chegou nesse momento, pensou um pouco e disse:

- Desculpem, mas vocês viram o Shun? – perguntou Seiya. Shaka virou-se pra Mu, que automaticamente ficou vermelho.

- Seiya, o Shun foi à frente, de manhã cedo e não quis acordá-los. – disse Mu. Shaka abaixou a cabeça e balançou negativamente.

- OK obrigado Mu. – disse Seiya

Fim do flashback

- Mas Mu me disse que você tinha saído mais cedo que nós!

- Quem? – disse Shun se fazendo de desentendido.

- Mu cavaleiro de áries. Lembra? – Falou Seiya irônico.

- Ah isso eu entendi, estou perguntando o que o Mu disse. – disse Shun tentando não ser mal educado. Ele não sabia como escapar do inquérito do amigo.

- Que você tinha saído do santuário antes de mim.

- Ele deve ter se equivocado com a informação. – estava completamente envergonhado por não ter se lembrado que tinha de dizer que tinha saído antes dos outros.

- Shun, se você não quiser me contar o que houve vou entender já que você não deve me considerar tão seu amigo assim. – diz Seiya fazendo chantagem.

- Seiya não é isso. – diz Shun que vê seu amigo muito triste – Eu vou te contar o que houve e onde eu estive, se você ainda quiser saber.

- Quero, Shun afinal eu me preocupo com você.

O dialogo entre os dois amigos continuava. Seiya continuava indagando sobre os acontecimentos no dia em que saiu do santuário.

Shun estava sem alternativas iria ter que contar, pois omitir é uma coisa mas mentir, isso ele não fazia.

- Então Shun, vai me contar sua historia? – perguntava Seiya pela milésima vez.

- Seiya eu. Amigo entenda eu não queria falar nisso no nosso primeiro dia juntos, como uma família. – Shun rezava para que Seiya o entendesse.

- É afinal de contas em uma família ninguém confia em ninguém mesmo, não é Shun? – pronto a esperança de Shun se fora como havia chegado. Em um passe de mágica.

Enquanto Shun se esquivava de Seiya acontecia um outro encontro estranho. Ikki havia chegado a ala norte e procurava um quarto que lhe agradasse em um enorme corredor, com um tapete vermelho e vários quadros. Ele estava nesse transe quando encontrou um quadro particularmente familiar. Era de um grupo de garotos, onde logo reconheceu seus amigos e seu irmão que se encontrava em seu ombro. O quadro estava ao lado de uma porta de carvalho muito velha. Ikki segurou a maçaneta e virou-a para a direita, escutou-se um click ecoar pela ala inteira. Ele fitou a fenda por onde passava um fio de luz. "Entro, não entro, eis a questão". Pensava Ikki.

Ikki sentiu uma brisa acariciar-lhe o rosto e se deter em seus lábios, enquanto empurrava a porta e adentrava ao aposento.

Lá dentro, ele se deparou com um gigantesco quarto de forma retangular. Era magnífico, tinha as paredes azuis como o céu, o piso era de madeira brilhava muito, havia um lustre gigantesco no teto com voltas e voltas de cilindros de vidro, uma janela imensa que dava para os jardins da mansão, mas só havia uma cama naquele quarto, mesmo assim Ikki queria aquele quarto.

- Não é possível que aqui nesse quarto enorme só tenha uma cama, ele é maior que uma casa. – dizia ele em voz alta. Nesse momento ele viu em um canto uma outra porta idêntica a primeira. "Não custa tentar". Aproximou-se da porta e empurrou. Atrás daquela porta tinha uma escada em caracol que ele subiu rapidamente e empurrou uma terceira porta e viu um como igual ao anterior amplo e bem iluminado e com uma janela imensa.

- Já tenho um lugar para o Shun. – Depositou a bagagem do irmão e desceu para o outro cômodo e deixou suas próprias bagagens e saiu do quarto. Trombou com uma pilha de roupas no corredor, a pilha reclamou algo:

- Hyoga olha por onde anda. – Ikki reconheceu a voz de seu velho amigo Shiryu.

- Shiryu, acho que não sou o Hyoga. – disse Ikki. Shiryu deu um salto e todas as roupas de Hyoga foram parar no chão.

- Ikki, quanto tempo. – o dragão fez uma reverencia.

- Deixa disso. – Ikki abraçou o amigo derrubando-o no chão. – depois de tudo pelo que passamos juntos podemos esquecer essas formalidades. Agora seremos uma família de verdade. E a propósito você quer ajuda com isso?

- Não seria nada mal.

E os dois seguiram para o quarto de Shiryu alegres e sorridentes.

Hyoga estava cansado da bagunça no quarto e só faltava mesmo uma leva de roupas que estava com Shiryu, então decidiu sair, pois o dia estava lindo. Foi ate a porta saiu e dirigiu-se em direção ao jardim da frente.

Lá bem na entrada Shun ainda estava escapando das perguntas de Seiya quando esse por fim se irritou das escapulidas do amigo, encarou ele parou de falar e pensou por um momento:

- Shun, da ultima vez que eu te vi, você não era tão escorregadio! Vejo que mudou bastante deve ter tido aulas com a Saori. – disse para o amigo ironicamente decepcionado.

Shun notou que o amigo estava decepcionado com ele. Ele não era uma pessoa assim tão terrível para não perceber que estava desiludindo seu maior amigo.

- Seiya me escute com atenção, pois só terei coragem de dizer isso uma vez. OK? – disse Shun seriamente.

- OK. – agora ele estava serio.

- Seiya você é meu melhor amigo. O melhor que já tive, ou que terei pro resto da vida. – Seiya sentiu uma pontada de ressentimento, estava obrigando Shun a falar e o amigo ainda o considerava-o seu melhor amigo. – Se eu pudesse contar a alguém não acha que esse alguém seria você?

- Shun, me desculpe não tive a intenção de ferir você, mas eu estava preocupado passei dos limites.

- Não, eu te compreendo.

- Shun quando puder e estiver preparado para falar com alguém e quiser que esse alguém seja eu. Eu estarei aqui.

Os dois se emocionaram. Começaram a choram e se abraçaram e ficaram assim por vários minutos.

Foi assim que eles estavam quando Hyoga os encontrou. Ela parou não sabia porque mas foi acometido por uma raiva sem motivo, que tomava força dentro de si. Correu até os amigos.

Os dois se separaram no mesmo momento, quase caindo de costas. Eles olharam para Hyoga, que estava com uma cara estranha e ficaram com as bochechas da cor de tomates.

- Oi Hyoga. – disseram os dois.

- Oi novamente Seiya. Ah, e oi Shun pelo que vejo não iria me dar a honra de sua companhia. Já que nem se importou em me avisar de sua chegada. – disse Hyoga frívolo e com uma pitada de desgosto.

- Não, Oga eu já estava indo cumprimentar a todos lá dentro. – nisso Hyoga já estava de costa indo de volta para mansão. Não sabia por que fazer aquilo, mas tinha que fazer. – Hyoga me espera. – Shun começou a correr atrás dele.

Hyoga se sentia bobo por estar fazendo aquilo com Shun, mas estava magoado com amigo mesmo não sabendo ao certo o motivo, mas gostava de pensar que era ciúmes por Shun achar Seiya um amigo melhor que ele, mesmo que uma voz na sua cabeça gritasse "ele estava abraçado com ele".

Shun voltara para se despedir de Seiya corretamente, depois que viu Hyoga bater a porta do quarto em sua cara. Shun estava triste com a atitude inesperada de seu amigo. Chegou até Seiya serio mas quando sentou-se novamente na mesa de seu amigo, desabou a chorar amargamente e soluçar sem parar.

- Shun, o que foi que ele fez com você?

- Nada... Seiya..., acho que fui eu... que fiz alguma coisa..., mas... não sei o que foi... e ele... nem deixou eu... me desculpar. – dizia Shun entre soluços e lagrimas brilhantes tingiam a toalha da mesa, que fora posta ali no jardim propositalmente.

- Não Shun, você não tem que se desculpar. Eu não vi você fazer nada. Ele é que é um grosso mal educado e um porco burro e sem sentimentos. – a raiva surgia no peito de Seiya. Ele iria tirar satisfações com o loiro. Não sabia como alguém poderia fazer um ser frágil como Shun chorar daquele jeito.

- Mas Seiya, você não entende ele esta magoado comigo por algo que eu fiz. Acho que ele nunca mais falara comigo. – e não conseguia mais parar de chorar.

Não era segredo pra ninguém que Shun era dentre os amigos o mais frágil e sentimental, mas todos o respeitavam por isso. Seiya pensou e repensou e não conseguia entender os motivos de Hyoga, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de falar com o amigo.

- Shun não se preocupe tenho certeza que o Oga vai voltar a falar com você.

- Você jura?

- Apostaria a minha armadura nisso se ela ainda estivesse comigo. HAhaha.

- Só você pra rir em uma hora dessas.

- Você também vai rir. Vou dar um jeito nisso agora.

Seiya partiu pra cima de Shun e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dele ele chorava mais de tanto rir. Ele tentava sair das investidas de Seiya até que a confusão ficou tão densa que eles caíram na grama. Shun caiu primeiro e Seiya caiu por cima dele. Os dois ficaram muito próximos e seus olhares se cruzaram foi inevitável a aproximação mas quando caíram de volta a seus lugares em seus corpos, eles estavam quase se beijando. Eles se levantaram em um salto e começaram a disfarçar.

Ikki observava tudo da janela de seu quarto. Quando viu o que poderia ter acontecido se desesperou.

- Shun venha até aqui. – berrava ele como um louco. Até que consegui chamar a atenção do caçula.

- Seiya meu irmão esta me chamando. Eu tenho que ir. – disse Shun. – Promete que não vai contar a ele que eu chorei por causa do Oga, se não ele vai encrencar.

- Prometo Shun.

Seiya ia voltar e arrumar as cadeiras quando Shun correu até ele para beijar seu rosto em despedida. Mas este desavisado virou-se e o beijo foi no cantinho dos lábios dos dois. Eles levaram um tremendo susto e terminaram o beijo. Afastando rapidamente Shun com vergonha saiu apressadamente para a mansão deixando Seiya com um inexplicável aperto nas calças.

Shun estava no hall da mansão quando se tocou que não sabia em qual quarto seu irmão estava. Ele saiu pela porta mais não conseguia ouvir mais a voz de seu irmão. Adentrou ao prédio novamente, olhou a volta e decidiu por procurar seu irmão. Ele tinha uma pista pois não parede de frente a ele havia uma faixa de boas vindas.

"Bem vindo meus cavaleiros, ou melhor, meus amigos e irmão. Se sintam em casa. Saori. PS: separei a ala norte pra vocês."

Então ele sabia duas coisas. Primeira o seu irmão estava em algum quarto da ala norte. Segundo nunca fazer um cartaz rosa e escrever de amarelo. Aquilo não era muito agradável.

Shun encontrou a ala norte logo na primeira tentativa, mas achar o quarto era outra coisa. A ala era imensa tinha inúmeros corredores e aposentos, três andares, quatro salas de repouso, duas salas de televisão.

Por volta de três horas depois, Shun encontra um corredor mais estreito, uma pessoa passava sossegada mais que isso nem pensar. Ele começa a diminuir a velocidade, quando se depara com um quadro, mas não tem muito tempo para admirá-lo. Alguém abre a porta que estava atrás dele e diz:

- Shun, até que enfim você chegou! Achei que ia ter que ir te buscar. – era o Ikki que estava puxando-o pelo braço para dentro de um quarto gigante.

- Ikki, eu estava te procurando. – afirmou Shun.

- Pois já me encontrou. Entre, entre precisamos acertar algumas coisas.

Dizendo isso fechou a porta e encarou o irmão caçula.

- E então o que achou do quarto?

- Nossa Ikki é maravilhoso... A não só tem uma cama. Onde eu vou dormir? – disse o menor com um tom preocupado na voz.

- Então Shun é sobre isso que eu queria falar. Já reparou que suas coisas não estão aqui?

- Ikki você esta dizendo que eu não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que você? – disse Shun triste. O irmão assentiu com a cabeça. – Onde eu vou dormir então?

- Shun eu acho que você já pode ter seu próprio quarto e como aqui tem espaço para suprir essa necessidade, tomei a liberdade de arrumar um quarto pra você, mas ele tinha que ser próximo ao meu.

- E onde é?

- Feche os olhos. – O irmão o obedeceu sem pestanejar. Ele foi até a gaveta do armário, retirou um pano preto e cobriu os olhos do irmão com o pano dando um nó na parte de trás, para que o pano não caísse. – Agora me de a mão e ande devagar.

Shun fazia tudo o que o irmão mais velho mandava. Estava com o coração disparado, sua respiração era ofegante, não conseguia segurar sua ansiedade.

Ikki fez o irmão andar até a porta que ficava num canto do quarto, pediu para ele parar e esperar. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou. A porta se abriu sem barulho algum. Ele voltou e pegou o irmão delicadamente pela mão e reiniciou a caminhada.

Shun agora conseguia afirmar com certeza que estava subindo uma escada. Mas como aquela escada fora parar ali? Onde estava?

Ikki guiou Shun até o topo e abriu a porta do quarto do irmão. Puxou-o imediatamente para dentro, sentou o menor em uma cama e disse:

- Irmão abra os olhos. Eu vou contar até três. – desvendou os olhos do mais novo. – Um, dois, três e já!

Shun abriu os olhos devagar revelando as grandes esmeraldas que depois de ficarem um tempo no escuro estavam bem mais cintilantes. Quando o caçula abriu os olhos completamente percebeu que estava em um aposento idêntico ao abaixo só que os moveis eram claros e em sua cor preferida verde e com mesclados brancos. Ele olhou para a parede a sua frente e se deslumbrou com uma enorme janela por onde se via o por do sol.

- Irmão esse... esse quarto é pra mim?

- Sim Shun. É lindo não é?

- É maravilhoso, irmão! – Levantou-se e começou a andar de um canto a outro elogiando os moveis, até que se deteve na janela e colocou o corpo da cintura para cima para o lado de fora se debruçando sobre o peitoral da janela imensa e admirando os campos e jardins da mansão Kido. Estava totalmente distraído quando seus olhos pousaram em uma figura que esta saindo pelo jardim da entrada.

A figura loira sentiu-se observada e voltou seus olhos azul-anis para a direção de seu observador, que voltou o corpo para dentro do quarto instantaneamente. E voltou a falar com o irmão mais velho.

- É tudo tão belo. Pena que você não vá estar aqui o tempo todo.

- Imaginei que você diria isso, mas se você reparar no caminho que fizemos lembrara de ter subido uma escada.

- Sim é mesmo. – Ikki contou a Shun todo o caminho e onde o quarto ficava exatamente e também como o tinha descoberto.

Todos os cavaleiros já estavam estalados e seguiam para a sala de jantar. Como Saori havia dito que queria todos presentes para uma conversa muito importante.

Todos já estavam presentes e impacientes quando por fim a anfitriã chegou.

- Olá. Meus amigos. Espero que estejam gostando de sua nova casa. Estão todos bem acomodados?

- Aqui tudo é maravilho Saori obrigado por nos abrigar em sua casa. – Disse Shun seriamente.

- Não meu querido Shun. Vocês não têm que me agradecer. É muito pelo contrario.

- Nós não estamos entendendo Saori. – Disse Shiryu.

- Bom, não é necessário que vocês entendam agora. Por hora vamos aproveitar a comida e confraternizar. Mais tarde todos entenderam.

Estavam sentados a mesa de Atena todos os cavaleiros que haviam participado do torneio galáctico. Saori ao topo da mesa, Seiya a sua direita, Shiryu ao lado deste, Hyoga ao lado de Shiryu , Ikki e logo depois Shun. Do outro lado estava Jabú e os outros.

Uma hora depois todos já haviam comido. Saori se levantou e olhou atentamente cada um de seus cavaleiros se demorando um pouco mais em Seiya.

- Creio que todos já provaram desta maravilhosa refeição. Então posso prosseguir com os planos para esta noite. É claro se não houver nenhuma objeção. Alguém tem algo a dizer?

- ...

- Meu avô, antes de morrer me deixou uma carta que era para ser lida juntamente com os cavaleiros de bronze que fossem consagrados pela fundação. E aqui estou para fazer sua vontade. – Pegou a carta da mão de Tatsumi e começou a lê-la.

"_Querida Saori e jovens cavaleiros,_

_Se chegaram a esse momento isso significa que a muito já não sois beneficiado por vossas companhias. Aqui estão gravados á tinta meus últimos desejos para com vocês._

_Imagino que a essa altura já tenham descoberto que minha neta que está perante vocês é na realidade a reencarnação de Athena deusa da justiça e guardiã da Terra._

_Espero que já tenham enfrentado a todo o mal que a ameaçava e que tenham salvo a humanidade novamente como foi feito por seus antecessores._

_Saori,_

_Me perdoe por tela deixado quando mais precisava de minha companhia. Mas espero que me perdoe._

_Espero que também saiba que apesar de não termos o mesmo sangue te amo ate mais do que se fossemos parentes de sangue._

_Minha netinha minha pequena netinha me dói muito ter que deixa-la sozinha, mas espero que seus cavaleiros sejam bem mais que cavaleiros de Atena, sejam seus irmãos de criação._

_Sempre vou te amar._

_E agora vamos aos meus desejos:_

_1º Todos os meus bem vão para minha neta Saori Kido, que também deve ser imediatamente denominada sócia majoritária da Fundação GRAAD e assumir seu lugar como diretora absoluta._

_2º Também concedo à senhorita Saori Kido sua emancipação perante a lei (o que deve estar em anexo a essa carta)._

_3º Aos meus filhos adotivos deixo-lhes um bilhão e meio de dólares a cada um, podendo ser gasto como bem quiserem._

_4º Todos têm direito a partes iguais da mansão Kido localizada no Japão a qual é sede da Fundação GRAAD._

_5º Desejo a todos que sejam felizes e se portem bem. _

_Adeus. _

_Mitsumassa Kido"_

Todos se emocionaram. Ninguém esperava isso do velho. Mas Saori foi a mais abatida, chorava de soluçar sem controle. Seiya foi até ela e abraçou sua cintura. Levantou o queixo da moça olhou em seus olhos e se perdeu.

- Você não está sozinha enquanto eu estiver aqui. – Beijou a testa da menina que ficou estática.

- Nós também estamos aqui. – Ninguém percebera o estado da garota com o beijo de Seiya.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a revelação da carta-testamento do avô de Saori. Todos estavam apreensivos com a situação. Saori cuidou para que as reivindicações do avô fossem seguidas ao pé da letra. Os meninos receberam seu dinheiro, como o senhor Kido havia pedido, mas Saori disse que era muito pouco e combinou que eles receberiam quinze por cento das ações da Fundação GRAAD. Ela também começou a trabalhar com mais convicção.

Era uma quarta-feira, o clima estava gélido mais não muito frio, já deveria ser umas três da tarde. Os meninos estavam sentados na sala de vídeo do terceiro andar, que também era onde ficavam seus quartos. Shun e Ikki estavam sentados em um sofá, Seiya e Shiryu no outro e Hyoga na poltrona. Eles estavam assistindo um desenho matutino, exceto Hyoga que lia um livro concentradamente. Seiya avisou que era hora do café e que iria buscar o dele.

- Irmão, quer que eu traga o seu? – perguntou Shun a Ikki.

- Obrigado Shun, quero sim. – Shun mirou Hyoga alguns instantes. Queria perguntar ao loiro se ele queria que trouxesse seu café também, mas tinha certeza que iria ser ignorado novamente, como sempre acontecia quando se dirigia a Hyoga. Parou ao pé da porta e pensou em correr o risco, mas quando abriu a boca, o loiro já tinha passado por ele e se dirigia a cozinha sem dizer uma única palavra.

Os amigos voltaram a sala para tomar o café, trazendo varias bandejas lotadas de comida. Todos se sentaram e serviram-se. Shun Passou manteiga num pão, colocou leite e açúcar em uma xícara e estendeu ao irmão.

- Aqui Ikki. Seu pão e o leite. – Ikki pegou da mão do irmão e lhe agradeceu.

Shun fez o mesmo pra si. Olhou diretamente para Hyoga que comia mudo e falou para seus amigos.

- Me perdoem, mas vou comer lá em cima. – Ninguém disse nada. Esse era um habito de Shun desde o primeiro dia em que acordou naquela casa. Parecia até que ele não queria ficar perto dos amigos. Seiya que tinha presenciado a briga passiva do primeiro dia, arriscava-se até em dizer que o amigo não queria era ficar perto do loiro.

Hyoga olhou para Shun sem que o outro notasse e anotou mentalmente de se lembrar de pedir desculpas por estar brigando com o amigo, assim que eles voltassem a se falar.

Shun subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto após passar pelo quarto do irmão. Foi até a escrivaninha e abriu a lixeira ao lado depositando seu café da manhã.

A dias que ele repetia esse ritual, sempre quando seu café era na companhia de Hyoga. Ele perdia a fome só de ver o amigo o ignorando sem motivo. Por que o loiro fazia isso, essa situação o machucava muito.

Shun se lembrou de uma noite que passara chorando depois de chegar de uma festa na qual o amigo o tinha ignorado o tempo todo e quando ele trousse lanche para os amigos ele recusou e foi pegar seu próprio lanche, como se comesse o que Shun tinha trazido fosse pegar alguma doença. Todos encaram Hyoga, mas ninguém se pronunciou então Shun foi até o irmão e sussurrou que estava com dor de cabeça e queria ir embora. O irmão o levou sem dizer nada, mas Shun tinha certeza que o irmão sabia de onde vinha a dor de "cabeça". Quando chegou Shun se trancou no quarto e chorou a noite toda.

* * *

_Milhões de desculpas!_

_Não tenho nenhuma justificativa para o que aconteceu com essa fic._

_Vou ser honesto com vocês, eu tentei reescrever, tentei reelaborar, tentei acender velas na encruzilhada e nada. Foram anos, literalmente, de trabalho._

_A única explicação que posso utilizar é que hoje não sou mais a pessoa que escreveu essa fic, o que me deixa profundamente deprimido, porque isso representa o fim de uma parte da minha vida, mas também é uma coisa boa porque marca o inicio de uma vida nova._

_Só tenho a agradecer a todos que leram essa primeira fic que eu escrevi; a todos que compartilharam desse importante momento e tantos sonhos que tive durante essa época._

_Na verdade estou dando um adeus a tudo que essa pessoa representa na minha nova vida, mas não quero dar adeus a vocês, pois vocês também fizeram parte de meu renascimento._

_Mas eu tenho uma promessa de nunca abandonar uma fic, e como eu odeio quebrar promessas, mas cheguei a um ponto onde é impossível continuar com essa fic, a coisa vai funcionar da seguinte forma, a fic vai terminar como está não vou escrever mais nenhuma linha, vou consideram meu trabalho como terminado. Um dia no futuro, não prometo nada, mas quem sabe, vou voltar a escrever nesse universo, dando um fim a essa historia. Claro que será com uma forma de escrita totalmente diferente, mas espero realmente ver vocês lá._

_De agora em diante vou tomar cuidado para que o que aconteceu aqui nunca mais volte a acontecer com uma historia minha._


	2. Chapter 2

Os garotos chegaram a sexta-feira, de sua ultima semana de folga, meio que arrastados em um clima não muito amigável. Hyoga sempre calado e em poucas palavras que emitia era muito irônico. Shun todos os dias se trancava no quarto e saia somente para buscar sua comida. Seiya era alheio a tudo e se comportava alegremente como sempre, só que agora era mais grudado em Saori, o que ele rapidamente afirmava que era para protegê-la. Ikki estava muito preocupado com o irmão e não sabia como dizer isso a ele, por isso não se intrometia nos problemas do mais novo. Shiryu meditava bastante, mas parecia muito feliz com a nova família.

Ikki acordou por volta das nove da manhã e desceu para cozinha.

- Oi pra todos! – Exclamou ele alegremente até que se deu conta que seu irmão não estava presente.

- Oi. – Disseram todos.

- Shun ainda não desceu.

- Não. – Responderam em um único som.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Vou lá acorda-lo.

Fênix dirigiu-se ao quarto do irmão, subiu as escadas parou na porta e bateu com os nós dos dedos.

- Shun, você esta ai? – Ouviu um barulho em resposta. – Preciso falar com você. Posso entrar?

Shun levantou da cama, ele não estava dormindo estava pensando a muito tempo. Foi ate a porta e a abriu.

- Shun! – Ikki se espantou a ver a cara de choro do irmão, cheia de olheiras e lagrimas secas.

Ikki entrou e Shun fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama. Ikki puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da cama do irmão. Pegou seu rosto com a mão e lento-o para olha-lo diretamente.

- Irmão. Shun. Por que você está fazendo isso com você? Por que está se machucando dessa forma? Por que está tão ferido? – Não agüentava mais encarar o irmão então desviou seu olhar e uma lagrima escorreu no canto dos olhos de fênix.

- Não, irmão. Eu não estou fazendo nada disso. Da onde você tirou essa idéia? – Shun tentou desfarçar.

- Ta bom, então sou eu que estou parecendo um morto vivo. Moro no escuro, estou cheio de olheiras e se espremessem meu rosto, a quantidade de lagrimas que iam conseguir daria para matar a cede de pelo menos um time de futebol inteiro. – ironizou.

- Você não vai deixar passar, não é nissan?

- Pode crer que não.

- Admito que não estou sendo eu mesmo ultimamente e que estou magoado.

- Por que?

- Olha vamos colocar assim. Te prometo que vou superar isso. E em contra partida você me promete que não fará perguntas. OK?

- Certo. Então isso quer dizer que você está aceitando o nosso convite para a balada de hoje a noite?

- Se isso te servir como prova de que estou bem, estarei lá. Que horas será?

- Sairemos as nove e meia.

- Estarei pronto.

Ás nove, todos os amigos já estavam prontos esperando Shun. Todos tinham certeza de que ele não iria daria alguma desculpa, mas não iria.

- Então Ikki, como foi sua conversa com Shun? – Shiryu perguntou

- Ele disse que está bem. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não esta nada bem. Está com a cara de quem tem chorado muito. Com certeza está magoado com alguma coisa. – Nessa hora Hyoga engoliu em seco. Será que Shun estava chorando por causa de suas grosserias.

- Mas você acha que ele vai ficar bem? – pela primeira vez em dias Hyoga se pronunciou.

Todos ficaram estáticos. Por essa ninguém esperava. Justo o homem do coração congelado. Que tinha sido frio com todos nos últimos dias. Estava se importando com alguém.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta inesperada. Hyoga começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, mas tentou desfarçar pois não receberia resposta se discutisse com alguém. Parou olhou para todos e refez a pergunta lentamente.

- Mas... você... acha... que... ele... vai... ficar... bem?

- E no que isso te importa, pato?

- Ele é meu amigo.

- Mas não parece que você é amigo de nenhum de nós. – Essa doeu em Hyoga.

- Desculpe Ikki, mas se você não quiser responder não responda. – Era tudo ou nada.

- Dessa vez passa mas é melhor você nos tratar melhor. E só pra anotar acho que Shun vai melhorar, ele só precisa se divertir e esquecer um pouco os problemas. Mas se eu descobrir quem fez isso a ele eu vou tratar de quebrar osso por osso dessa pessoa desalmada. – Pronto Hyoga sentiu uma pedra de gelo escorregar de sua garganta para o estomago. Mas se sentiu mais aliviado por saber que Shun iria melhorar.

- Então eu vou ensinar o Shun a afogar seus males hoje a noite. – disse Seiya sorridente.

- Olha lá Seiya ele deve estar muito frágil pra fazer qualquer besteira. Como dançar a noite toda ou beber bebidas fortes. – disse Shiryu, percebendo instantaneamente que tinha falado demais.

- Seiya! Ele é meu irmão e eu te proíbo de embebeda-lo ele é mais novo que você. E não é disso. – disse Ikki alterado.

- Calma gente eu só estou falando de conversar dar um ombro pra chorar essas coisas de amigo. – Seiya se defendeu.

Todos foram para a sala pois no hall estava frio . Eles estavam todos de jeans. Ikki com uma camiseta regata, Hyoga também sendo que a de fênix era verde e a de cisne era branca. Seiya estava com varias blusas de frio, sendo a de cima azul marinho. Shiryu estava com Botas de couro pretas de cano alto por cima do jeans e uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre o que fazer no sábado, exceto Hyoga que retomou sua postura muda.

No fim acabaram por decidir alugar um vídeo e ficar em casa assistindo. Já passara vinte minutos da hora combinada quando Shiryu falou.

- Será que ele não vem?

Ikki estava se levantando para buscar o mais novo, quando ouviram um barulho nas escadas.

Todos viraram-se para ver quem descia a escada. De repente o barulho cessou e detrás da parede da escada viram Shun aparecer. Susto geral, todo mundo ficou com o queixo no chão.

Shun estava deslumbrante, Trajava uma calça jeans azul quase preta comprida que delineava suas curvas, uma bota preta de cano baixo, um cinto de prata pura que estava modelado a cintura, uma camiseta colada azul e uma blusa jeans da cor da calça, mas bem curta e apertada, e uma gargantilha prata grossa em forma de tribal. Seus rosto estava normal pois tinha passado corretivos nas olheiras e também tinha delineador preto nos olhos.

- ... – Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Estavam com caras de espanto.

- Nossa estou tão feio assim?

- Você... está... magnífico! – Seiya e Shiryu elogiaram abertamente fazendo com que o outro corasse.

- Também não precisam exagerar. – tentou disfarçar a alegria do elogio.

- Nossa Shun eu sou seu irmão a vida toda e por essa eu não esperava. Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de roupa, mas você ficou belíssimo.

- E eu não tinha mesmo, mas como decidi ir a festa tive que ir comprar algo, pra não envergonhar vocês. – disse abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Se a sua intenção era não nos envergonhar, então você fracassou. Vamos ficar envergonhados pois perto do jeito como você está vestido, parece que estamos usando farrapos. – disse Seiya sem graça.

- Então eu acho melhor eu ficar, vocês não acham.

- Shun você vai, nem que seja pelado e alem disso ti proíbo de trocar de roupas. Nós estamos atrasados. – Clamou Ikki.

Todos conversavam sobre banalidades. Shun e Hyoga não emitia uma palavra, estava deslumbrado olhando fixamente para o amigo. Estava assim desde que vira o outro ao pé da escada. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Hyoga ficou vermelho.

A limusine da fundação parou enfrente a um local lotado de pessoas. Perecia um clube noturno. Os cinco jovens desceram do carro. Varias pessoas viraram os rostos para ver quem descia do carro luxuoso.

- Gente eu só acho que não deveríamos ter vindo em um carro tão caro. – disse Shun timidamente.

- Olha só quem fala. O senhor "Grife de Luxo" em pessoa. – Shun corou com o comentário de Seiya.

Eles entraram no lugar e encontraram um ambiente escuro cheio de pessoas, uma enorme pista de dança.

Seiya guiou-os para uma mesa vazia num canto perto do balcão de atendimento. Sentaram-se em circulo, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun.

Nossos amigos estavam curtindo a festa e divertiam-se bastante. Seiya estava no bar pegando bebidas para todos.

- Barman me vê quatro cervejas e uma coca-cola. – ele disse ao homem que servia os drinks naquele lugar.

- Vocês trouxeram alguma criança? – caçou o barman.

- Não enche. E se interessa saber o meu amigo não é criança é aquele ali. – Seiya apontou para Shun.

- Tirando a roupa até que ele é bonitinho. Será que eu tenho chance? – o barman perguntou descaradamente.

- Você não se atreveria. – disse Seiya ameaçadoramente. – Com licença. – e saiu o mais rápido possível de perto do barman.

Seiya se enfiou atrás de uma coluna e misturou a coca de Shun com sua cerveja.

- Nossa o Seiya ta demorando. – observou Ikki.

Seiya chegou e entregou as bebidas, piscando rapidamente para Shun que retribuiu sorrindo. Ele já sabia do que se tratava, afinal já era a nona vez que Seiya fazia isso.

- Thank you¹ Seiya. – disse Shun.

- You're welcome². – disse Seiya

Seiya sentou-se ao lado de Shiryu. Olhou para todos e ficou calado enquanto Shun bebia a sua coca batizada.

Cerca de meia hora depois Shun estava no auge da bebida. Se levantou e disse ao grupo.

- Vou dançar um pouco. Preciso me divertir afinal foi por isso que vim. Alguém vem comigo?

- Eu vou.

Seiya levantou e seguiu o amigo até o centro d pista de dança. Estava tocando um black e eles começaram a dançar abrindo um buraco na multidão que começou a observa-los.

Seiya dançava bem mais que admitir não sabia que o amigo dançava black tão bem.

Eles dançaram duas ou três musicas. Nesse momento começou a tocar uma musica romântica e Seiya disse:

- Bom Shun foi ótimo dançar com você, mas agora vou me sentar. – sentiu a mão do amigo em seu braço.

- Não Seiya. Dança só mais uma comigo. – Seiya ficou vermelho. Ele não esperava que o amigo quisesse dançar uma musica romântica com ele. E nem queria dançar abraçado a hum menino. Ia dizer exatamente isso quando viu o olhar triste do amigo quando este baixou a cabeça e soltou seu braço.

- Você não quer dançar não é Seiya?

- Quem te disse uma coisa dessas. É claro que eu danço com você. – Seiya apreçou-se em consertar o desentendimento. Mas pelo que veio em seguida ele não esperava. Shun abraçou seu pescoço. E aproximou seu corpo do de Seiya.

- Me abraça. – pediu o amigo.

Seiya ficou estático. Seu corpo tremia. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Shun soltou o pescoço do amigo pegou as mãos dele e colocou-as em volta da sua cintura e voltou a abraça-lo pelo pescoço.

- É assim que se faz. Agora eu vou deixar você me guiar. – disse Shun.

Seiya imediatamente começou a guiá-lo dando giros pela pista. Onde estavam todos abismados com a atitude dos garotos. Seiya começou a perceber como era gostosa a sensação de guiar aquele corpo frágil pela cintura fina. Como era quente seu corpo, como era doce seu perfume. Nessa hora Shun já estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Seiya que for sua vez cheirava a vasta cabeleira que lhe era oferecida.

Do outro lado do salão Hyoga assistia a tudo impotente. Olhou para os amigos, e viu que ninguém havia percebido o que estava acontecendo.

- Ikki, de me as chaves do carro vou espera-los lá. Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

- Hyoga estou começando a me preocupar com você. Você nunca foi simpático, mas fazer essa desfeita. Depois nós conversaremos. – disse atirando as chaves ao outro.

- Certo "papai", mas eu acho que você deveria se preocupar mais com o seu irmãozinho. – disse isso e foi embora pro carro. Ele não ia ficar olhando aquela cena que lhe embrulhava o estomago.

Ikki procurava o irmão com os olhos, mas não conseguia encontra-lo até que avistou Seiya que tinha algo em seu peito, algo escuro de onde brotava fios de cabelos esmeralda que por sua vez estavam cobrindo o ombro de Seiya.

- Filho da puta! – gritou Ikki ao ver Seiya dançando com Shun abraçado ao seu pescoço. E ele ainda segurava a cintura de seu irmãozinho. Levantou para encerrar aquela brutalidade, quando foi puxado de volta ao seu lugar.

- Ikki se acalme. Não faça escândalo aqui. Você não faz esse tipo. – advertiu Shiryu.

- Shiryu você sabia que isso estava acontecendo? – perguntou Ikki horrorizado.

- Ikki essa não é a hora. Espera a musica terminar e vamos embora. Lá você diz o que você quer dizer. – Sugeriu Shiryu.

- OK, Shiryu, mas isso não vai ficar assim.

Enquanto isso Shun e Seiya ainda dançavam coladinhos.

Shun sentiu algumas lagrimas sorrateiras acariciarem seu rosto e sumirem no ombro de Seiya. Mas sentia-se feliz por ter um amigo fiel e que se preocupava com o que ele, Shun sentia. Por isso nem se importou que o outro sentisse as lagrimas dele.

A musica terminou e Shun soltou Seiya bem devagar só que este continuou segurando-o pela cintura admirando o amigo. Percebeu que o amido o olhava interrogativamente então o soltou.

- Excuse me³. – disse e voltou para mesa seguido de Shun.

- Shiryu eles estão vindo. Eu vou socar a cara desse aproveitador. – disse Ikki.

- Primeiro: você não vai socar ele afinal ele é sua nova família, vocês vão conversar civilizadamente. Segundo: você não vai falar nada aqui. E haja naturalmente. – ordenou Shiryu.

- Ta Shiryu, mas só vou fazer isso em respeito a você. – disse Ikki contrariado.

- Voltamos. – disse Shun alegremente.

- Então podemos ir embora, certo? – disse Ikki

- Mas já irmão?

- Agora.

Eles pagaram à conta e saíram daquele lugar extremamente barulhento. Chegaram ao carro e ninguém disse uma palavra.

Quando Hyoga viu Shun chegando sentiu o coração disparar. Agora com certeza tudo estava bem e Seiya perderia alguns dentes.

Entraram no carro e ninguém disse nada. Shun observava a paisagem mover-se rapidamente.

Chegaram em casa. Todos desceram e ficaram esperando Ikki estacionar o carro. Ikki saiu do carro e pediu que todos entrassem dentro de casa guiou-os até a salinha de descanso e fechou a porta depois que tos entraram.

- Então Ikki o que você quer falar comigo. –perguntou Seiya distraidamente.

- A. Você já vai saber. – disse sentando-se na poltrona de frente para o sofá em que os outros estavam.

- Eu não conversaria com vocês hoje. Eu tomaria outra atitude, mas agradeçam a Shiryu por eu ter escolhido conversar. – disse Ikki seriamente.

- Desembucha irmão, você ta me assustando. – disse Shun

- Ok vou falar de uma vez. Não sei de que maneira dizer. - pensou e olhou para os outros novamente. – Eu quero saber que showzinho foi aquele na boate Seiya e Shun!

- Show? Do que está falando irmão?

- Acho que Seiya sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

- Não, não sei.

- Me deixa refrescar sua memória. – Ameaçou pular em cima dele. – Agarrar meu irmão na minha cara e ainda na frente de um bando de pessoas desconhecidas.

- Continuo sem saber. Nós só fomos dançar. – disse Seiya.

- E para dois homens dançarem juntos eles precisam se agarrar a musica inteira.

Seiya e Shun coraram.

- Mas era uma musica romântica. – defende-se.

- Oh, mas que bela desculpa para sair agarrando o irmão mais novo e homem, das outras pessoas. Meus parabéns é um ótimo mentiroso. – fez uma pausa. – E você Hyoga se dá o direito de nós deixar e esperar no carro, se você for continuar assim acho melhor ir embora daqui.

Agora ele tinha se metido com uma pessoa bem quente. Hyoga levantou foi até a porta e virou-se para Ikki.

- Olha eu acho que o poder lhe subiu a cabeça. Primeiro você não tem o direito de me expulsar, a casa não é sua e você também está morando de favor. Segundo você não é meu pai e nunca se importou comigo, não pode me dar bronca. Me poupe do seu momento diva, larga do meu pé, vai achar algo pra fazer. Eu acho que o seu problema é desocupação. Adeus.

Chegou o fim do pavio, ele correu para pegar Hyoga, mas hyoga já estava longe. Ele gritou e gritou vários palavrões para nomear o loiro até que Shiryu o alcançou.

- Ikki se acalme.

- Me acalmar. Shiryu, você é o pior fingiu ser meu amigo e nem me avisou que o tarado do Seiya estava aproveitando dele.

Ikki soltou-se do braço de Shiryu e correu até a sala atirou-se em cima de Seiya.

- Seu vagabundo desgraçado, filho de uma égua prenha. – Levantou o punho para soca-lo quando Shun se atirou sobre ele segurando o punho.

- Não faça isso irmão. Seiya não tem culpa de nada. A culpa foi minha eu pedi pra ele dançar comigo aquela musica e ele por ser meu amigo aceitou, se você acha que alguém precisa apanhar bata em mim.

- Não Shun ele só está com raiva ele não entende eu não vou deixar ele te bater. – Seiya começou a queimar seu cosmo, mas Ikki o soltou e saiu correndo para fora da casa. Shun ia segui-lo, mas Seiya o segurou.

- Deixa ele ir, ele está de cabeça quente pode fazer uma besteira. Vá pro seu quarto dormir a noite foi muito cansativa. – estava saindo da sala quando lembrou de algo – Shun não chore, ele vai entender e acreditar em você. – foi até o amigo e beijo-lhe o rosto. Shun ficou com o rosto vermelho.

Ikki saiu correndo da casa e foi parar próximo ao balanço, no jardim da mansão.

- Aqueles idiotas. Todos estão do lado de Seiya. Mas se eles pensam que eu vou deixar que ele abuse do meu irmão estão muito enganados. Nem que para isso eu tenha que vender minha alma a Hades. – Começou a socar a grama e abrir crateras no solo.

Ele fez isso durante muito tempo, seus dedos já estavam sangrando e o jardim já estava totalmente redecorado. Ele levantou a cabeça e começou a chorar e soluçar, enquanto arrancava punhados de terra com a mão.

- Olá, vejo que não esta em um momento muito bom, não é?

- Quem é você? – Ikki virou e viu uma linda mulher de cabelos ruivos ondulados e compridos, pele alva, olhos azuis e que trajava vestes em couro preto.

- Oh, serio que você não sabe quem sou? – disse ele com cara de espanto.

- Não, eu não faço a menor idéia. – disse ikki.

- Ai é que está o problema, vocês humanos disseram que não precisavam mais de mim. Olha só no que deu, estão cegos, não enxergam um só palmo diante do nariz. – disse ela andando em torno de fênix.

- Você é uma deusa.

- Meus parabéns, parece que só de me ver seu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Você tem dez pontos. Agora a pergunta vale tudo. Qual é meu nome. – disse ela caçoando dele.

- Eu não sei.

- Vamos coragem, se você acertar lhe darei minha ajuda para vingar-se desses falsos amigos. Pode me fazer três perguntas.

- Certo. Você teve filhos deuses? Você é uma reencarnação? Qual seu objetivo maior? – perguntou ele fiel de que se ela respondesse corretamente ele acertaria o nome dela.

- Ok, Tive uma filha chamada Hera. Sou uma reencarnação, mas não como Atena. Meu objetivo é Vingar os justos e punir os injustos. – olhou para Ikki e perguntou. - E então quem você acha que eu sou?

- Deixe me ver. Punir os injustos, poderia ser a deusa da justiça, mas mãe de Hera. Você deve ser Nêmesis a deusa da vingança.

- Você acertou novamente, talvez não seja tão burro.

- Certo, mas o que uma deusa como você ganharia me ajudando.

- Ta bom certo você me pegou. Um homem namorar outro não é errado, os deuses não pensam assim. – ela levou os dedos aos lábios e se colocou a pensar. – Vamos colocar assim. Te ajudar seria machucar os cavaleiros da minha querida Atena, que é filha legitima de Zeus. Então estaria machucando diretamente ao todo poderoso, e digamos que eu devo isso a ele.

- Ok. Então selemos um trato. A partir de hoje você vai me ajudar em minha vingança e eu vou te ajudar a ferir os sentimentos de Atena.

Ultimo sábado da semana de férias.

Os cinco amigos haviam combinado de alugar um filme e passar a tarde na sala de vídeo. Ikki, desde que voltara de sua crise de inferioridade tinha fingido que não tinha acontecido nada. Shun estava com medo da atitude do irmão, ele tinha certeza de que Ikki tramava algo.

- Então quem vai comigo a locadora? – perguntou Shiryu, que tinha ficado encarregado de ir alugar o filme.

- O Shun pode te acompanhar. Se você na se incomodar. – disse Ikki.

Shun não se assustou com a atitude do irmão, Ikki estava fazendo isso o dia todo. Não importava para o que fosse desde que tirasse o menor de casa, Ikki o obrigava a ir.

- Claro que não me incomoda, mas ele quer ir? – perguntou Shiryu.

- É lógico que ele quer. – Ikki se adiantou novamente.

Shun aceitou sem nem pensar. Ele tinha medo de contrariar o irmão e ele entrar em crise de novo.

Shun e Shiryu saíram da mansão e começaram a andar pela rua distraidamente olhando as vitrines das lojas.

- Shiryu vem ver isso. – chamou Shun da frente de uma vitrine de uma loja de eletrônicos.

- Oi, Shun o que foi? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Olha esse notebook.

- Qual o azul?

- É não é a cara do Hyoga. – perguntou inocente, mas lembrou-se logo depois que estava sem falar com Hyoga.

- É mesmo. Você queria dar de presente pra ele? – Perguntou Shiryu.

- Queria, mas ele não vai aceitar.

- Eu acho que é uma boa desculpa pra você falar com ele e fazer as pazes. – disse Shiryu.

- Acha mesmo? – disse Shun empolgado.

- Acho.

- Então é isso que eu vou fazer.

Shun entrou na loja com Shiryu e comprou o notebook azul céu para Hyoga. E seguiram para locadora, alugaram o filme. Mas Shun só pensava em como seria bom voltar a falar com Hyoga e como a cor do presente lembrava seus olhos.

Eles chegaram e Shiryu foi distrair os outros para Shun entrar com o presente.

Shun subiu as escadas correndo e entrou em seu quarto. Ele escreveu um bilhete e pregou no laço do embrulho. Pegou o presente e foi pra porta, olhou pra fora, não tinha ninguém, ele saiu correndo até o quarto de Hyoga abriu a porta.

- Que ótimo está aberta.

Ele adentrou o quarto e colocou o presente encima da cama desarrumada.

- Hyoga você nunca tem interesse em arrumar sua cama. – e sorriu sozinho. Esticou os lençóis da cama e a arrumou.

- Agora está bem melhor. – estava indo embora quando seu olhar pousou encima da escrivaninha onde havia um caderno pequeno de capa verde.

- O que é isso? – pegou o caderno é viu o que estava escrito na capa. – Um diário.

Shun abriu o diário e ia começar a ler quando ouviu um barulho no corredor e a voz de Hyoga.

Ele não tinha saída Hyoga ia ver ele ali.

- Pensa rápido. – ele viu a janela e correu para a escada de incêndio.

Hyoga ia para seu quarto junto com Shiryu.

- Hyoga, o que você acha que o Ikki tem. Ele anda muito quieto. – perguntou Shiryu.

- Vai ver caiu na real. – disse Hyoga encerrando o assunto.

Eles entraram no quarto e Hyoga viu o presente encima de sua cama, que por mais incrível que pudesse parecer estava arrumada.

- O que é isso? – disse Hyoga se jogando pra pegar o embrulho e aproveitando para destacar o cartão. – É do Shun. – sentiu um aperto no peito ao averiguar isso. Mesmo depois dele ter maltratado o amigo. Shun ainda lhe dera um presente.

- Acho que se você só olhar ele não vai desembrulhar. – Shiryu tirou o amigo de seus devaneios.

- Abrir. A ta. Ok. – Hyoga rasgou o embrulho e se deparou com a caixa de um notebook. – Eu não acredito. Ele me deu um computador, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz a ele.

- Vamos Hyoga. Leia o cartão.

Hyoga colocou-se a ler o cartão que encontrou junto com o presente. Era um papel grosso, amarelo e com uma letra muito bem desenhada:

"_Querido Hyoga,_

_Tentei falar diretamente, mas acho que o que eu te fiz foi muito grave, pois você não quer nem ouvir minha voz e muito menos ficar próximo a mim._

_Primeiro eu queria te pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa de mal que eu te tenha feito._

_Você Hyoga é um grande amigo que mora e sempre vai morar no meu coração._

_Estava passando pela rua e vi este lap top pensei que era a sua cara então decidi compra-lo para você._

_Peço humildemente que aceite o presente e que me de uma chance de pedir desculpas pessoalmente._

_Seu amigo Shun."_

- Shun você não me fez nada eu é que fui um grosso e um enorme burro. Eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpas. – disse Hyoga com lagrimas molhando sua face gélida.

- Mas eu não sou o Shun, você não acha melhor dizer isso a ele? – contestou Shiryu.

- Você tem razão. Eu já perdi tempo demais com essa atitude infantil, que só serviu para machucar um amigo.

- Então vá falar com ele. Da ultima vez que eu o vi ele estava na cozinha ajudando o cozinheiro a preparar uma sobremesa. Acho que era musse de Chocolate com calda.

- Eu vou mesmo.

Hyoga se levantou e correu pra fora do quarto, desceu as escadarias correndo e entrou feito um furacão na cozinha.

- Alguém viu o Shun? – perguntou aos cozinheiros da mansão.

- Não senhor. – responderam em conjunto.

Ele não perdeu tempo e correu para a sala de vídeo. Onde encontrou Seiya assistindo um desenho animado.

- Seiya você viu o Shun?

- Ele disse algo sobre faltar um vinho italiano decente numa adega tão grande e depois foi embora.

- Obrigado Seiya.

Pense Hyoga pense. Adega grande sem vinho italiano decente. Adega da Saori. Depois o sumiço. Ele deve ter ido comprar um vinho italiano decente. Mas onde tem um ótimo vinho italiano. No centro comercial de Osaka. É isso.

Hyoga não sabia porque mas não achou uma idéia muito inteligente ir atrás de Shun sem ter um destino detalhado. Mas era a única opção.

Ele pegou um motorista da fundação e dirigiu-se ao centro comercial.

- Pode ir embora eu vou demorar. – liberou o motorista.

Hyoga começou a procurar Shun em todas as adegas que encontrou, mas nenhum sinal dele.

- Senhor Zeus deus dos deuses. Como pode, ele não está em nenhuma adega. – e começou a repassar mentalmente todas as pistas que tinha. – É claro, vinho italiano. Qual lugar melhor do que o shopping de importados.


	3. Chapter 3

Shun andava pelos corredores da adega de importados no shopping, procurava um vinho italiano que tinha bebido uma vez na casa de Afrodite.

- Como era mesmo o nome? – pensa ele desesperadamente enquanto passava por mais fileiras de vinhos italianos.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – ouviu alguém peguntar as suas costas.

- ... – virou-se para ver quem lhe oferecia ajuda. Foi ai que viu que quem oferecerá a suposta ajuda era Hyoga. Será que ele já tinha encontrado o presente.

Mas Shun não podia mostrar muita emoção. Vai saber se Hyoga não estava procurando outra maneira de machuca-lo.

- Não obrigado. – e começou a caminhar pra longe de Hyoga, pegando o primeiro vinho que viu.

- È assim que você anda tratando seus amigos agora? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Você é que quiz assim. – pensou um pouco e disse. – Bom eu vou pra casa terminar de fazer o almoço. Se você quiser brigar comigo novamente é melhor procurar outra pessoa. Mas se você quiser conversar pode conversar comigo em casa. – e saiu correndo da loja.

Hyoga tentou correr atras do amigo, mas quando chegou do lado de fora da loja percebeu que Shun tinha usado a velocidade da luz e provavelmente ja estaria em casa.

- Não adianta vou ter que esperar até a noite pra falar com ele.

Nemesis e Ikki

- Então hoje você colocará nosso plano em prática? – perguntou a deusa.

- OK. E falando nisso estou de saida. – virou-se para a porta e ia saindo quando se lembrou de algo. – Quando você sair apague a luz.

- Certo gatão. Boa sorte.

Ikki observava Seiya sair de casa. Tinha certeza do destino do amigo.

- Seiya você vai ver a Mino? – perguntou Ikki saltando na frente do amigo.

- É eu vou ao orfanato. Você quer vir?

- Não, não eu vou com Shiryu fazer compras no novo shopping.

- Que legal. – parou de valar enquanto ponderava as informações recentementes adiqueridas. – Então a nossa visita juntos ao orfanato fica para uma proxima oportunidade.

- É.

Seiya seguiu seu caminho. Ikki o observou até que este desaparecesse no fim da rua.

- Ele não faz ideia do que o espera. – pensou Ikki.

Ikki entrou novamente na mansão e foi até o quarto de Shiryu. Bateu na porta e esperou uma resposta. Mas essa não veio.

- Shi, tudo bem?

- Tudo. Vamos? – perguntou Shiryu, aparecendo na porta ainda penteando os cabelos negros.

- Claro. – disse Ikki deslumbrado com o amigo.

E os dois entram em um carro da fundação com destino as compras de inverno.

Enquanto os amigos iam as compras Seiya continuava seu caminho tranquilamente para o orfanato.

Até que viu uma vam parar na sua frente.

Shun estava ajudando a servir o almoço de domingo com os empregados de Saori.

Estava tudo impecavél. A mesa decorada de vermelho e branco, com talheres de prata pura, as taças de cristal. Afinal de contas essa era a ultima refeição de ferias e também estariam todos juntos.

Uma coisa não lhe saia da cabeça: Hyoga. Será que o loiro havia aceitado seu presente? O que ele queria falar com Shun.

Shun achou melhor esquecer o assunto e ir tomar banho. Se fosse algo importante mesmo, Hyoga teria ido procura-lo.

Ele subiu para o quarto e foi direto para o banheiro, onde ligou a banheira e foi separar sua roupa. Voltou logo depois para o banheiro e despiu-se lentamente.

Entrou na banheira devagar apreciando a sensação da espuma e da água entrando em contato com sua pele. Emergiu completamente na banheira.

Shun ficou um bom tempo na banheira, destraido e absorto em seus pensamentos. Até que se deu conta que já tinha ficado um bom tempo na banheira.

Shun saiu da banheira e se vestiu. Foi para a janela admirar o belissimo inicio de tarde.

- Não adianta eu ficar aqui só adimirando. Eu vou é descer e aproveitar esse dia lindo. Pelo menos até os outros chegarem.

Shun caminhava pela propriedade Kido, quando viu uma fonte com chafaris e muitos bancos em volta. Ele sentou em um dos bancos e começou a admirar as nuvens. Estava tão maravilhado com a beleza daquele dia que nem notou quando alguém sentou ao seu lado.

- E agora você teria um tempo pra ouvir as desculpas de um amigo bobo? – perguntou Hyoga olhando nos olhos de Shun.

- Sempre tenho tempo para os meus amigos. – disse Shun desviando o olhar. – Diferente de outras pessoas.

- Shun eu admito que errei feio com você. – disse Hyoga pegando o queixo de Shun e fazendo-o olha-lo nos olhos. – Eu acho que não há perdão por ter feito um amigo sofrer e ainda mais este sendo você. – viu a tristeza nos olhos de Shun e sentiu como se uma dezena de agulhas perfuracem o seu coração. – Mas eu queria que você soubesse. Te magoar foi a coisa mais cruel que já fiz. E de longe o que mais me feriu.

Shun olhava absmado para Hyoga. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia, Hyoga na sua frente e não estava ignorando-o. Mas sim pedindo-lhe desculpas.

- Para tudo existe um perdão Hyoga. – dizia Shun docemente. – E se é isso que você realmente quer eu lhe dou o perdão.

- É verdade Shun. Você teria coragem de me perdoar, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz. – dizia Hyoga esperançoso.

- Claro Oga. È isso que você quer?

- É o meu maior desejo neste momento.

- Eu te perdou mas nunca mais faça isso. Promete?

- É claro Shun.

E os dois se abraçaram ternamente por alguns minutos. E no final Shun beijo o rosto do amigo. E eles se dirigiram para dentro da mansão.

Hyoga e Shun seguiram juntos para dentro do casarão. Mesmo que Shun queira o tempo não pararia para que pudessem aproveitar a reconciliação.

Entraram na sala de vídeo da ala norte da mansão e encontraram Shiryu e Ikki com expressões bem assustadas.

- O que houve Shi? – perguntou Shun já sendo tomado pelo desespero dos amigos.

- O Seiya ainda não voltou. E então eu resolvi ligar para a Mino e ver o porque da demora. – Shiryu parou um momento recordando da fala da menina. – E ela me disse que Seiya não foi ao orfanato hoje. – terminou com os olhos chorosos.

- Shiryu se acalme eu tenho certeza de que o Seiya está bem. – disse Ikki abraçando o dragão e o sentando no sofá. – Daqui a pouco ele vai entrar aqui rindo e dizer que só se esqueceu dos compromissos.

- Eu espero realmente que sim. –disse Shiryu ressentido.

- O Ikki está certo. É melhor você ir se arrumar por que daqui a pouco a Saori vai chegar. – disse Hyoga pensando no Bem Maior.

- Eu vou verificar as coisas na cozinha. – disse Shun e saiu apressado.

Shiryu subiu para seu quarto acompanhado de Hyoga. Eles iriam se trocar para o almoço. Afinal de contas esse almoço seria inicio de grandes decisões.

O relógio marcava três horas e trinta minutos.

Um furacão de alta densidade passava pela mansão. Todos corriam apavorados para a sala de entrada para receber Saori.

- Olá meninos. – disse a deusa.

- Oi Saori. – responderam todos juntos.

- E então, vamos pro almoço? – perguntou Saori rindo.

- Claro.

E lá foram os amigos, para a mesa do almoço, que por sinal estava mais farta do que o normal. Já que Shun preparou também os pratos preferidos de Ikki e Hyoga.

- Vejo que temos um novo chefe de cozinha na mansão? – disse Saori, elogiando Shun que ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Não imagina só, eu um chefe. – disse Shun – Eu só fiz umas coisas pro meu irmão e pro Hyoga. Para comemorar alguns acontecimentos recentes.

- Pra mim Shun obrigado. – disse Hyoga surpreso.

- Olha só Shiryu, o pato falou. E não foi pra dar coice. – disse Ikki sarcasticamente.

- Ikki não seja sínico, pelo menos não agora na frente de Atena. – disse Shiryu pensando na cena desagradável que Atena presenciava.

- Não se incomodem por mim. Está sendo profundamente divertido presenciar as discussões de meus novos irmãos. – disse Saori. – E pra vocês eu sou Saori Kido. Certo?

- Ok. – responderam todos perante o olhar questionador de Saori.

- Então continuemos nosso almoço e aproveitaremos depois as sobremesas que Shun preparou. – Shun voltou a corar com o novo comentário de Saori. – A propósito. Já decidiram onde querem estudar. – nessa hora todos engasgaram.

- Como disse Saori-chan. – disse Ikki.

- Hora, hora, vejo que a resposta é não. Então hoje mesmo vou ligar para o senhor Hiuko, para avisar-lhe de que vocês vão estudar nas unidades que escolhi. – disse Saori fingindo não ver a cara de espanto de todos.

- E quais são? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Isso será uma surpresa. – disse Saori.

- Adoro surpresas. – disse Shun descontraído.

Saori parou de falar tomando coragem para perguntar sobre o que lhe afligia uma dor no peito desde que chegara a mansão.

- E o Seiya onde está?

- Ele saiu hoje cedo dizendo que ia ao orfanato visitar a Mino e as crianças. – respondeu Ikki.

- E por que não veio ao nosso almoço? – perguntou Saori pensando que a resposta viria. Ele preferiu a Mino a ficar com você. Mas não foi isso que ouviu.

- Por que ninguém sabe onde ele está. – respondeu Hyoga.

- Como assim. A Mino tem de saber. – disse Saori

- Mas ela disse que ele não foi lá hoje. – disse Shiryu – Vocês me dão licença para ir ao toalete?

- Claro Shiryu pode ir. – disse Saori. – E vocês acham que possa ter acontecido alguma coisa? – nessa hora Shiryu começou a subir mais rapido as escadas. Não iria ficar ali vendo o hipócrita do Ikki dizer novamente que Seiya só estava desatento ao almoço.

- Não na certa ele esqueceu. –disse Ikki.

- Espero mesmo Ikki. – disse Shun encerrando o assunto.

- Bom, mudando os tópicos estou vindo para ficar por aqui. – disse Saori. – Mas estou planejando umas viagem nas ferias.

- Qual Saori? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Ao santuário três meses inteiros. – disse ela – O que vocês acham?

- Espero que você se divirta muito. – disse Ikki.

- Você quer dizer nós. – corrigiu Saori

- Oba adoro viagens. – disse Shun.

Eles terminaram o almoço sem mais conversas e Shun recebeu muitos elogios por suas sobremesas.

O relógio marcava seis horas.

Os meninos estavam sentados na sala de video e Saori tinha ido resolver problemas de negocio.

- O Seiya ainda não chegou. – comentou Shun aflito.

"Droga ele está preocupado. As coisas estão fora de controle". Pensava Ikki.

- Também estou preocupado, Shun – disse Shiryu.

- Se ele não chegar em uma hora eu vou procurá-lo. – avisou Shun.

- Você esta muito preocupado com esse seu "irmãozinho", não? – perguntou Ikki venenoso.

- Claro, ele é meu amigo. – disse Shun.

- Então eu também vou com vocês. – pronunciou-se Hyoga.

- Até tu pato refrigerado. – disse Ikki. – Pois eu vou ficar aqui e não vou me preocupar com aquele desmiolado.

- É uma opção sua, mas quero que você saiba que me decepciona muito. – disse Shun.

Dito e feito uma hora depois e nada de Seiya.

- Eu vou pegar meu casaco e encontro vocês no Hall. – disse Shun pulando do sofá.

Ikki assistia a cena perplexo. Seiya tinha realmente feito alguma coisa com seu irmãozinho. Era hora de ir em frente com seu plano.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo mais sem fazer barulho. Foi até seu quarto e trancou a porta que dava acesso a escada do quarto de Shun.

- Agora eu quero ver como ele vai se jogar nos braços daquele Mané. – resmungou para si mesmo. – Tadinho do Seiya, mas meu irmão não é pra ele.

Ikki saiu de seu quarto fechando a porta. Ele ia para os chafariz quando topou com Hyoga.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Ikki.

- Vou avisar o Shun que só falta ele.

- Mas eu acho que o Shun já desceu. – disse Ikki "espero que Shun me perdoe" – avise os outros.

- Obrigado Ikki. – disse Hyoga e desceu correndo.

Ikki saiu pela lateral da mansão, não queria encontrar com os defensores do inescrupuloso Seiya cavaleiro de pegasus.

- Nêmeses, cadê você? – gritou Ikki invocando a deusa da vingança.

- Vejo que afinal de contas precisa do meu apoio. – disse Nêmeses materializando-se na frente de Ikki.

- Deixa de conversa furada. Vá fazer sua parte. – disse Ikki – Tranquei Shun no quarto. Ele não tem como sair.

- Olha só entregando o cordeirinho pro lobo mau. – disse Nêmeses – Quem te viu, quem te vê. – ironizou.

- Não me interessa o que você pensa – disse Ikki irritado. – Eu só quero que aquele idiota não possa aproveitar do meu irmão. – disse ele. – E você está mais pra uma madrasta má do que um lobo, não é?

- Pra mim já deu vou fazer a minha parte. Fui! – disse Nêmeses quando desapareceu.

- Não sei se estou fazendo o certo, mas eu não sei o que poderia fazer. – pensava Ikki.

Ikki ficou refletindo no jardim.

Shun's room.

- Oh Zeus, estou trancado. – dizia Shun enquanto tentava em vão abrir a porta. – Será que a porta emperrou.

Shun subiu novamente pro quarto e sentou-se na cama lamentando por não ter comprado um celular.

- Shiryu tem um celular, eu podia avisar ele. Ikki também tem um celular. – dizia ele – Será que Ikki foi também?

- Quem sabe? – disse Nêmeses aparecendo atrás de Shun.

- Quem é você? Como entrou aqui? O que você faz aqui? Você estava me espionando? Você ouviu o que eu estava falando? – disse Shun pulando palavras.

- Muitas perguntas para um garotinho, como você. Não acha? – disse Nêmeses. – Escolha uma e veremos o que acontece.

- Quem é você? – diz Shun atendendo ao pedido da moça.

- Melhorou. Meu nome é Nêmeses e antes que você pergunte. É sou a deusa da vingança. – disse ela.

Shun se assustou e levantou da cama derrubando o travesseiro no chão perto da deusa.

- Cuidado garoto, não quer sujar isso aqui. – disse ela colocando o travesseiro na cama de volta e sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Ok. Obrigado. – disse Shun olhando a moça. – Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Vamos colocar assim. Um passarinho me disse que você estava necessitado de ajuda. Me parece que para um amigo. – disse ela sugestiva. – E pelo o que vejo pra você também.

- Sim, meu amigo sumiu e eu queria que ele estivesse bem. – disse Shun recordando-se de Seiya.

- Mas é só um amigo? – questionou-lhe a deusa. Afinal era isso que Ikki queria saber.

Shun corou com a pergunta.

- Sim é só amigo. – disse Shun incerto.

- Mas não a nada de especial?

- Sim, ele é meu melhor amigo, mas em que isso lhe importa? – disse Shun – Eu sou cavalheiro de Atena e não combatente seu.

- Ora, eu sei disso. – afirma Nêmeses – Mas creio que sua grande deusa, que a propósito é filha de meu antigo caso de amor, não pode resolver esse seu problema. Porem eu posso.

- E o que você ganha em troca afinal de contas você é irmã da Justiça e tudo tem que haver um equilíbrio, não é? – diz Shun.

- Digamos que eu não ganho nada mas faremos um acordo onde você ganha algo e perde algo. – diz ela.

- E qual seria?

- Seu amigo vai ser encontrado a salvo, mas você não poderá mais ter-lo como melhor amigo, como você diz que é. – conclui ela.

- O que é exatamente não considerá-lo mais como melhor amigo? – perguntou ele.

- Não dar intimidade, cortar relações, ser mais frio com ele, etc. – disse ela.

Shun sentiu um cubo de gelo descer rasgando pela garganta. Ficaria sem seu melhor amigo. Mas velo bem valia apena.

- Digamos que eu aceite, como garantir que depois de eu velo você não vai faltar com sua palavra.

- Pensei que diria isso então montei outro plano. – disse ela.

- Qual seria seu novo plano? –pergunta Shun.

- Passaríamos algum tempo fingindo namorar e depois eu iria embora e você ficaria livre. – diz ela. – O que acha?

- Quanto tempo?

- Depene do seu desempenho. É pegar ou largar. – diz ela.

- Ok.

Nêmeses desapareceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Seiya. – Shun murmurou antes de adormecer em sua cama no silencio daquele quarto.

Enquanto isso o grupo de busca varria a cidade.

- Shiryu você conhece o Seiya melhor que eu. – dizia Hyoga – Onde ele pode estar?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia, mas vamos começar procurando em todos os clubes e boates da cidade. – respondeu o chinês.

- OK, mas seria melhor se nos separássemos e procurássemos o Seiya na velocidade da luz? – pergunta Hyoga.

- Certo engraçadinho, porque não lembrou-me antes? – perguntou Shiryu – Podíamos já ter-lo encontrado.

- É que você estava tão atordoado que eu pensei que você não queria usar a velocidade da luz.

- Então nos encontramos aqui dentro de uma hora. – diz Shiryu saindo na velocidade da luz.

- Acho que Shiryu sente-se um pouco como pai de Seiya. – conclui Hyoga.

Ikki aguardava no banco do chafariz o retorno de Nêmeses.

- Pronto, está feito. – disse Nêmeses aparecendo para Ikki.

- Tudo?

- Tudinho. – responde ela. – E a propósito. Qual nome você quer para namorada de seu irmão?

- Pode escolher.

- OK. Então eu já vou indo. – disse ela. – Preciso do meu sono de beleza.

- Vá com Deus.

- Não, não, não. – reclamou ela. – Eu não acredito no seu deus. Não me ofenda assim.

- Certo. Vá com Zeus. – disse ele. – Se você sente-se melhor assim.

Nêmeses sumiu e deixou Ikki sozinho no jardim.

Ikki voltou para o seu quarto e reabriu a porta do quarto de Shun.

- Me desculpe, irmãozinho. – sussurrou Ikki.

Ele correu de volta pra sala de vídeo para apanhar seu cartão de credito e depois saiu da mansão sendo guiado pelo vento.

Enquanto isso Shiryu varria o lado leste do país. Procurava em todos os lugares, lojas, hotéis, tudo mesmo ate de baixo de pedras na rua.

Ele estava nessa a alguns minutos quando entrou em uma boate de Streep. Ele começou a procurar nas mesas e viu Seiya sentado em uma cadeira no meio do palco com os olhos vendados e duas dançarinas provocando-o.

Shiryu correu para o palco na velocidade da luz e sussurrou furioso ao ouvido de Seiya:

- Se divertindo?

- Shiryu? – perguntou Seiya alegre.

- Na verdade sou um medico e vim curar um bêbado, com uma injeção de glicose. – disse Shiryu nervoso.

- Não Shi, não é nada disso. Eles me confundiram eles acham que sou um noivo.

- E se eu acreditar vou pro céu. Certo? – pergunta Shiryu, chamando Hyoga com seu cosmo.

- É verdade Shi, olha o meu estado.

- Me parece uma tortura realmente. – disse Shiryu sarcástico.

- Mas o que é isto? – disse Hyoga aparecendo na frente dos amigos.

- Parece que estávamos preocupados com Seiya a toa. Ele estava divertindo-se. – diz Shiryu.

- Hyoga você também está aqui. Me ajuda eles me seqüestraram. – grita Seiya.

- Então Hyoga vamos embora. – diz Shiryu piscando o olho.

Ele e Hyoga foram para um canto da boate e sentaram-se numa mesa para assistir o show. E Seiya continuou chamando-os.

Lógico que o tempo não para, assim que eles voltaram para a velocidade normal as pessoas voltaram a se mexer.

As bailarinas dançavam e se esfregavam em Seiya, até sentavam em seu colo. Uma delas resolveu ser mais safadinha e começou a mordiscar a orelha dele. Descendo por seu pescoço e rasgando sua camisa.

Os amigos assistiram tudo calados e atentos.

A dançarina arranhava seu peito e gemia em seu ouvido. Até que resolveu apimentar mais as coisas se isso era possível. Ela abriu suas calças de uma vez e sentou-se em seu colo.

Shiryu levantou.

- Agora já basta! – gritou ele e todos que estavam na boate viraram-se para ele.

- O que significa isso? – questionou o gerente da boate indo até Shiryu, mas foi impedido por Hyoga.

- Esse garoto é menor de idade. – Shiryu disse. – E se vocês não querem a policia aqui é melhor solta-lo.

Houve uma bagunça generalizada na boate e todos gritavam.

- Mas você não é o Hajime?

- Não eu avisei a vocês que eu não sou o Hajime. – dizia Seiya enquanto era desamarrado.

- Agora vamos pra casa Hajime? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Há ha, muito engraçado, pato. – disse Seiya.

- Vocês vão continuar brigando ou vamos pra casa? – interveio Shiryu.

Eles foram para casa andando devagar. E só chegaram depois de uma hora nos portões da mansão. E em silêncio

- Então Seiya acho que já divertiu-se muito por uma noite. – disse Hyoga. – Espere só até o Ikki e o Shun saberem onde o santo garoto anda. E a Saori então, acho melhor chamar uma ambulância quando formos contar pra ela.

- Não por favor, não contem nada. – dizia Seiya.

- Ora, porque não? – questionou Shiryu.

- Porque ninguém tem que saber, é sobre minha vida e também porque eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu. – dizia ele quase implorando.

- Digamos que por enquanto vamos manter em segredo, mas depois só vendo pra saber. – falou Hyoga calando Shiryu colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Isso é chantagem. – reclamou Seiya.

- É pega ou larga. – disse Hyoga.

- Tá bom, não tenho outra escolha.

E eles se despediram perante esse acordo e foram dormir.

Segunda - feira primeiro dia de verdade.

Shun dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto quando ouviu suaves batidas na porta, que aos poucos foram despertando-o.

- Entre. – disse ele sentando se na cama e apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

- Oi, maninho. Dormiu bem? – perguntou Ikki entrando no quarto.

- Ótimo oni-san. – respondeu Shun.

- Bom porque eu trouxe o telefone, parece que é uma tal de Yumi. E ela disse que é urgente. – disse Ikki estendendo o telefone para Shun.

- Yumi? Não conheço.

- Mas é melhor atender, parece que ela te conhece muito bem.

Shun pegou o telefone vencido pelos motivos de Ikki.

- Alô. – resmungou para o aparelho.

- Já esqueceu de mim. – disse a moça.

Shun deixou o telefone cair na cama com o susto. Mas pegou de volta antes que Ikki pudesse processar as ações do mais novo.

- Você. Então não foi um sonho? – disse Shun

- Não, não foi sonho. E é bom me chamar de Yumi daqui pra frente. E se arrume que eu vou passar ai pra conhecer o pessoal e você vai me levar ao cinema. Ok? – disse Nêmeses.

- Certo. – disse Shun tristemente.

- Beijo "amor". – disse Nêmeses. E ficou esperando uma resposta.

- Tchau "amor". – disse Shun contrariado.

Shun devolveu o telefone ao irmão.

- Pode levar. – disse ele triste.

- Você esta namorando, por que não me contou? – disse Ikki.

- É muito recente. – disse Shun com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Você pode me deixar sozinho? Eu preciso me arrumar, ela vem aqui depois.

- Claro garanhão. – disse Ikki correndo para deixar o irmão se arrumar.

Assim que Ikki saiu do quarto Shun começou a chorar e chorou muito. Quando não tinha mais lagrimas para chorar, ele levantou-se da cama e foi tomar banho.

Ikki ouvirá tudo do lado de fora do quarto. E sentiu uma faca atravessar o coração, quando percebeu que o irmão parará de chorar só porque não tinha mais lágrimas.

- Me perdoe Shun, mas acho que é o melhor pra você. – pensou ele enquanto saia de seu quarto, para ir tomar café.

Shun desceu as escadas correndo e quase derrubou meia dúzia de vasos pelo caminho até a mesa. Ele tinha que tomar o café rapidamente pois levaria Nêmeses ao cinema e ainda tinha que ir ao escritório do doutor Hiuko.

- Bom dia. – disse Shun com um sorriso nos lábios. Era falso, mas era melhor ter um sorriso falso do que um tribunal lhe acusando de ter problemas sérios de cabeça, já que ninguém ficaria infeliz por levar uma garota ao cinema.

- Pelo que vejo alguém vai ter um ótimo dia. – Ikki apontou o fato enquanto passava manteiga em um pão e tomava um gole de café.

- E por que você diz isso Ikki? – questionou Shiryu. Este estava ao lado de Ikki e comia bacon.

- Não que eu seja dedo duro. Mas acho que alguém aqui. – dizia ele apontando para Shun que comia torradas e tomava chá mate. – Tem outro compromisso antes da reunião no escritório. E se alguém me perguntasse diria que é com uma namorada.

- Do you have a girlfriend? – peguntava Seiya entusiasmado.

- Digamos que eu tenha uma. Mas não se desespere vocês todos vão conhecê-la daqui a pouco. – disse ele notando a cara de espanto dos outros. – Ela está vindo pra cá.

Hyoga engasgou com o leite.

- Tudo bem Hyoga? – questionaram Seiya e Shiryu.

- Sim, claro – disse ele se recompondo e levantando-se da mesa. – É que eu me lembrei que tenho um compromisso também. Boa sorte com a garota. – ele disse apertando o ombro de Shun mais do que o necessário. – Tchau gente. E Shun peça desculpas a ela por eu não poder conhecê-la. – ele saiu pelo portal e Shun viu a ultima mexa de cabelo sumir por trás da parede.

Cinco minutos depois Tatsume entrou pelo mesmo portal por onde Hyoga tinha saído e dirigiu-se a Shun.

- Senhor Shun, creio que uma jovem senhorita chamada Yumi deseja velo. O que devo fazer? – disse ele incrédulo.

- Mande-a entrar.

Todos estavam ansiosos olhando para o portal depois que Tatsume foi buscar a moça. Eles não tiveram que esperar muito, para desagrado de Shun, logo a moça entrou acompanhada de Tatsume. Ela estava radiante, os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, uma calça jeans azul escura e uma blusinha preta.

- A senhorita Yumi. – anunciou o mordomo.

- Hello Yumi. – disse Shun dirigindo-se a ela sem muita vontade.

Ele a guiou até uma cadeira vazia a seu lado, o que diga-se de passagem, a deixou surpresa.

- Irmãos essa é Yumi. – ele a apresentava. – Yumi esses são meus irmãos, Ikki, Shiryu e Seiya. – ele dizia enquanto apontava a cada um deles e esses por sua vez lhe dirigiam sorrisos.

Ela retribuía a todos com sorrisos tímidos, até que encontrar o irmão que Shun nomeou de Seiya. Agora sim ela tinha um alvo a impressionar. Lançou a ele um sorriso mais quente. A essa altura Seiya estava vermelho e Shun já tinha se sentado.

- Quer tomar café Yumi. – perguntou Shun com um sorriso simpático. Mas somente por pura obrigação. Ele já estava rezando para chegar o fim deste acordo. Apesar de ter valido a pena, pois Seiya estava de volta são e salvo.

- Não sua presença já é o suficiente para nutrir meu dia. – ela disse olhando para Shun apaixonada. Se ele não soubesse que era tudo parte do plano da deusa, teria acreditado que ela realmente estava interessada nele.

Ele ficou triste quando pegou-se nesses devaneios. Realmente ele não tinha nascido para ser feliz. Primeiro perdeu os pais que ele mau se lembra, logo depois teve que treinar para ser um cavaleiro e seu irmão sempre punido pelos seus erros. Foi forçado a lutar, viu seus amigos sofrerem seu irmão morrer, Hyoga definhando em seus braços ele sentia-se tão impotente sem saber se conseguiria salva-lo e depois disso tudo ainda descobriu que seu corpo tinha sido escolhido pelo imperador Hades para tornar-se dele. E agora ele tinha que namorar com essa deusa para salvar Seiya.

Ele recuperou-se rapidamente quando viu que Yumi estava encarando-o como se estive-se acompanhando seus pensamentos.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Me convide agora. Diga que tem um novo romance estreando.

- Yumi por acaso você tem algo pra fazer agora? – ele perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente o incentivando a continuar. – Eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos ir ao cinema tem um novo romance que estreou a pouco tempo. O que você acha?

- Pra mim tudo bem. Que horas?

- Se sairmos agora ainda pegamos o cine pipoca. – ele disse sem coragem de encarar os irmãos.

- Então vamos.

Shun levantou-se e pegou Yumi pela mão saindo como um furacão da mesa e murmurando algo como um "tchau" antes de sair pelo portal em direção ao hall quase derrubando Tatsume que estava espanando um vaso grego que Atena trouxe de lembrança da batalha no santuário.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyoga andava pelas ruas de um bairro próximo a mansão. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo ali ou para onde estava indo. Só uma coisa era certa em sua cabeça. Ele não iria ficar na mansão para conhecer a namoradinha do Shun. E ele nem sabia por que tinha tomado essa atitude.

- Como podem pensar em aceitar esse namoro. Eles estão loucos. Ele é só uma criança, não devia namorar. Ele já salvou o mundo eu admito, mas isso não o torna adulto e alem do mais ele é o mais puro de nós, como o próprio Hades admitiu. – Hyoga argumentava sozinho pela rua.

Ele continuava subindo um morro que lhe estendia uma pracinha de presente bem no topo. Com dificuldade Hyoga conseguiu chegar ao topo do morro e sentar-se em um dos bancos para admirar o horizonte.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que alguém tinha sentado ao seu lado naquele banco, até que ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Achei que não conseguiria te alcançar. Estou chamando você desde o pé do morro. – disse a mulher que estava ao seu lado.

- Eire. – disse Hyoga assustado.

Finalmente Saori.

Os acionistas das empresas Kido, encontravam-se sentados em uma longa mesa oval que era encabeçada pela herdeira da fortuna Kido. Que por sua vez tinha vindo a reunião de muito contra gosto.

- Então senhores. Se estão todos presentes podemos iniciar o debate de nossa pauta. – dizia ela que apesar da pouca idade já detinha uma vasta experiência no campo dos negócios.

- Sim, senhorita Kido, estão todos presentes. – disse uma mulher de cabelos negros de pouca estatura e bem magricela, que também tinha um crachá no peito com os dizeres "Yuri secretaria de Saori Kido".

- Então leia o primeiro tema. – pediu Saori.

- OK, senhorita Kido. O primeiro tema da nossa ata de reunião é "Nomeação da nova rede de restaurantes" o tema foi exposto pelo senhor Akiro. – Yuri lia na pasta que repousava sobre a mesa.

- Qual nome o senhor sugere? – perguntou Saori.

- Akiro, é o nome de minha família. – responde o velho.

- Eu aprovo. – responde Saori.

E eles ficaram nessa reunião por um bom tempo.

- Qual é Hyoga? Parece que viu um fantasma. – dizia Eire.

- Não, só estou surpreso. – respondeu o loiro.

- Mas pelo o que eu sei você ainda é meu namorado. – disse ela observando a cara de espanto do namorado. – Você foi lutar por Atena e não terminou o nosso namoro, não é?

- Sim, mas mesmo assim estou surpreso.

- Claro, se você não foi me procurar é porque não esperava me ver. – disse ela um pouco sentida. – Mas decidi ir atrás de você para esclarecer as coisas.

Hyoga ficou sem palavras.

- E então vamos terminar ou não? – perguntou ela.

- Não sei Eire. Desculpe-me, mas ainda não tinha pensado sobre isso. – respondeu sem graça.

- Ok. Então enquanto você decide o que vai fazer da sua vida, o que acha de darmos um tempo? – perguntou ela.

- Pra mim seria ótimo, mas e você?

- Pra mim também, eu vou fazer uma viagem a França, pretendo ver como é a vida por lá e se eu gostar vou ficar por lá e estudar arte. – contou ela.

- E não seria bom ter algo te prendendo aqui. – disse ele. – Entendo. Amigos então?

Hyoga estendeu a mão a Eire.

- Amigos.

Eire aceitou o aperto de mão de Hyoga.

- É bom saber que pelo menos não estamos brigados.

- É muito bom. – concluiu Hyoga.

Eles se levantaram e Hyoga disse:

- Quer ir a sorveteria comemorar nossa reconciliação? – Hyoga perguntou a moça.

- Adoraria.

E eles foram juntos até a sorveteria na base do morro.

Shun sai da sala de cinema com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que foi amor, não gostou do filme? – perguntou Yumi irônica.

- Não, e você sabe porque. – respondeu Shun.

- Podemos resolver isso com um beijo. – disse Yumi tentando beijar Shun.

- Olha, já chega. Eu aceitei namorar você pra você trazer o Seiya de volta. Mas não sou obrigado a manter essa fraude longe dos outros. Então afaste-se de mim. – gritou Shun.

- Parece que tem alguém dando uma de espertinho. – disse ela e jogou se por cima dele roubando um selinho. – Ainda bem que sou mais esperta. – disse ela sorrindo. – E namorar comigo inclui fazer tudo que namorados fazem.

- Certo você venceu, mas não espere que eu tome as iniciativas. – disse Shun deprimido. – E agora eu posso voltar pra casa?

- Claro que não você ainda tem três horas antes do seu compromisso. – ela disse. – Que tal sorvete?

- O que você quiser. – disse Shun.

- Que cavalheiro. – disse ela. – então vamos, tem uma sorveteria lá no pé do morro perto da mansão.

- Ok.

E eles foram em direção a sorveteria. Meia hora depois eles estavam na entrada da sorveteria.

- Aqui está ótimo. – disse Yumi apontando uma cadeira para Shun.

Eles sentaram-se e pediram os sorvetes e em silencio começaram a comer.

- Ei Shun?

- O que?

- Aquele ali na mesa com a loira, não é seu amigo?

Shun virou-se para trás e viu Hyoga acompanhado de Eire. Será que eles ainda estavam namorando? Não, não pode ser. Mas quando se deu conta seu olhar cruzou com o de Hyoga e Shun abaixou a cabeça desviando.

Yumi levantou e foi cumprimentar Hyoga e Eire.

- Oi ...

-Hyoga. – completou o loiro vendo a confusão de Yumi.

- Oi Hyoga, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- E você quem é? – pergunta o loiro.

- Eu sou a namorada do Shun, meu nome é Yumi, nós viemos tomar um sorvete. – disse ela olhando para trás e percebendo que Shun não estava mais a vista. – acho que ele foi ao banheiro. – concluiu ela.

- Quer sentar-se conosco. – perguntou Eire reparando na torcida de nariz que Hyoga fez quando ela propôs o convite.

- Desculpe, mas quem é você mocinha? – perguntou Yumi.

- Eu sou amiga do Hyoga, meu nome é Eire. – disse a loira, percebendo que Hyoga estava certo por torcer o nariz. Essa tal de Yumi era muito indelicada.

- Prazer Eire, amiga do Hyoga. – disse Yumi sem acreditar no relato.

Hyoga olhava o clima esquentando e não conseguia entender onde Shun tinha se metido. Isso sem falar na listas de razões para o namoro não prosseguir, que o loiro fazia na cabeça a cada movimento de Yumi.

- O Shun está demorando. – observou Yumi, depois de sentar-se a mesa junto com Hyoga e Eire.

- Sim, está. Você tem certeza que ele esta bem? – perguntou Hyoga, agradecendo mentalmente por Shun estar demorando. Não agüentaria ver uma demonstração de afeto do casal, que com certeza aconteceria. Onde aquele povo estava com a cabeça?

- Ele estava ótimo. – disse ela. – Vou fechar a conta e procurá-lo. – disse ela chamando o garçom.

- Sim. – disse o garçom.

- Feche a conta, por favor. – disse ela.

O garçom começou a procurar no palm pelos pedidos daquela mesa. Mas se surpreendeu.

- A conta de vocês já está paga. – disse o garçom confuso.

- Como assim? – questionou Hyoga.

- Se não me engano foi aquele rapaz que estava acompanhando essa senhorita. – disse ele apontando Yumi. – Ele disse que tudo que vocês consumissem era por conta dele. E também que ele tinha que ir embora,mas que estava tudo bem. E sobre hipótese alguma era para alguém segui-lo. – o garçom fez uma pausa e todos prenderam a respiração. – Ele disse para avisar a senhorita Yumi que não adianta ir atrás dele, que nem mesmo você vai poder encontrá-lo; - Toda a sorveteria esta olhando para o grupo naquela estava vermelha de raiva.

O garçom verificou mais uma vez no palm, para ver os outros recados.

- Sr. Hyoga? – perguntou o garçom antes de continuar. Hyoga confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. – O Sr. Shun também mandou dizer que você deve aproveitar o sorvete, se a cobertura de água oxigenada não te atrapalhar.

- ... – Hyoga não conseguia dizer nada. Não parecia nada com o Shun, agir daquela forma, ele nunca tinha imaginado isso.

- Senhorita Eire. Senhor Shun lhe dá os parabéns, pela sua velocidade em atacar um homem e diz para fazer bom proveito, que casal melhor não poderia existir. – o garçom disse acenando para que um grupo de garçom trouxessem um bolo de sorvete enorme. – E também manda saudações aos noivos. Aproveitem o bolo.

E o garçom se retirou deixando toda a sorveteria olhando para o grupo esquisito naquela mesa.

Shun deparou-se com os portões da mansão. Tinha corrido feito um louco desde que deixara a lanchonete. Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas tinha que descobrir e logo. Por que Hyoga o afetava tanto?

Agora ele tinha outro problema e precisava resolver logo. Caminhou calmamente em direção ao seu quarto na mansão.

- Isso deve servir. – disse enquanto guardava alguns elos da corrente de Andrômeda no bolso.

Ele seguiu calado até o quarto de Seiya. E deu dois toques na porta antes de entrar e encontrar o amigo deitado na cama tranqüilo.

- Bom dia Shun. – disse ele se levantando da cama.

- Oi, Seiya. – disse Shun. – Tem um minuto?

- Sim, claro, já estou pronto para a reunião. – disse Seiya perdendo o sorriso quando notou a seriedade na face de Shun. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu não posso explicar muita coisa, mas tenho um presente pra você. – disse ele retirando os elos da corrente de Andrômeda do bolso. – Me permite? – perguntou apontando para o pulso de Seiya.

- Sim. – respondeu o outro, levantando o pulso.

Shun prendou os elos um no outro e envolveu o pulso de Seiya com eles o que os fez parecer com uma pulseira.

- Shun isso não é o que eu estou pensando, é?

- Infelizmente é sim. – disse Shun triste. – É um pedaço da minha corrente. E quero que você me prometa que não vai tira-la.

- Eu prometo Shun, mas o que aconteceu?

- Nada. Eu só não quero que aconteça nada com você. – disse Shun. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos na reunião.

Shun saiu do quarto sem que Seiya pudesse impedi-lo.

- Estou fazendo o melhor. – murmurou ele. Já vinha repetindo esse mantra desde que tinha se decidido o que fazer.

Decidido ele caminha até a porta ao lado do quarto de Seiya. Bate duas vezes:

- Senhorita Saori? – perguntou.

- Entre. – ouviu a moça dizer de dentro do quarto.

Meio receoso ele girou a maçaneta e entrou no recinto. Encontrou a dona da voz encantadora na varanda do quarto olhando atentamente para o céu.

- Shun. – disse a mulher sem se virar para encará-lo. – Estava me perguntando se você sentiu alguma perturbação esses dias. Está tudo tão quieto.

Shun sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Ele odiava quando ela falava assim porquê isso significava que ela estava comandando todos os poderes como Atena no momento.

- Talvez. – disse ele. – Saori você teria um momento? – questionou.

- Claro, sempre tenho tempo pra você. – disse ela. – Mas sente-se. – ela apontou pra cadeira em uma pequena mesa na varanda. – Quer chá?

- Não Saori. O assunto é um pouco delicado. – ele disse e vendo que detinha toda a atenção da garota continuou. – Eu resolvi aceitar aquele pedido.

Saori ficou estática.

- Mas você disse que em hipótese alguma iria aceita-la.

- Saori eu não imaginava que fosse considerar a proposta, mas ela é o melhor no momento. Por favor não me questione.

Saori olho para Shun e viu aquela carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Certo, mas e a escola?

- Ele pode me ensinar e a fundação pode assinar os papeis.

- Shun ele ainda tem as obrigações como grande mestre.

- Mas ele não tem mais um discípulo e eu poderia ocupar esse lugar. E ele tem o Mu pra ajudar.

- Se ele diz isso é por que pode fazer, então eu não posso te segurar aqui. Passe na reunião para pegar seus documentos e eu vou separar o passaporte. – disse ela vencida. – Mas alguma coisa?

- Na verdade tem. – diz ele meio tímido. – Fica de olho no Seiya ele pode estar em apuros.

- Como assim. Explica isso direito.

- Nêmesis voltou. Tchau Saori você é o Maximo.

Saiu correndo antes de ela obrigá-lo a dar detalhes. Saori ficou na sala repassando a conversa.

Já tinha se passado meia hora do horário da reunião. Todos estavam em uma sala no prédio do advogado da família Kido. E aguardavam a chegada do ultimo membro daquela convenção.

- Ikki, ele não está demorando muito? – questionou Saori.

- Eu não sei, da ultima vez que o vi ele estava terminando de arrumar o quarto. – concluiu ele.

Saori sentiu um aperto no peito. Provavelmente esse "arrumando o quarto" devia ser "fazendo as malas" e se Ikki ainda pensava que Shun estava arrumando o quarto era porque o menor ainda não tinha lhe contado sobre a viagem.

- Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya. – chamou ela. – Vocês viram o Shun hoje? – perguntou. E olhou a todos esperando por um olhar de cumplicidade, mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

Ela não percebeu alteração em Shiryu, mas Seiya e Hyoga ficaram vermelhos como pimentões.

Seiya opinou por não comentar sobre o misterioso encontro.

Hyoga encarou Saori, a raiva crescendo no peito, porque Shun havia feito aquilo.

- Só posso dizer que não colocaria minha mão no fogo por ele. – disse ele dirigindo-se a Saori.

- O que você quer dizer? – questionou Ikki.

- Exatamente o que eu disse ou você não consegue assimilar orações com seu escasso vocabulário? – disse Hyoga descontando toda sua raiva em cima de Ikki. Afinal, se Shun estava assim de quem seria a culpa senão do irmão que o criou. E então se permitiu degustar da imagem de suas palavras agindo como facas e dilacerando o ego de Ikki.

Saori pressentiu a tempestade que se seguiria, mas não podia fazer nada. Teve que se contentar em ver Ikki inchando.

- Será que eu não entendi ou você não é homem o suficiente para dizer o que pensa abertamente, Loira. – disse Ikki e sem esperar pela reação do outro continuou seu discurso. – Se você tem algo pra falar sobre o Shun fale na minha cara. E eu vou pensar se deixo a sua cara inteira.

Saori olhava tudo sem saber o que fazer. Ele olhou pra Seiya pedindo algum apoio, mas o moreno tinha os olhos fixos na briga.

- Você pode tentar a sorte. – disse Hyoga se levantando também.

- Vejo que perdi algo importante. – disse Shun aparecendo na porta com uma calça jeans azul escuro, tênis preto e uma camiseta de manga comprida branca.

- Shun que bom que você chegou, eu vou chamar o advogado pra começarmos a reunião. – disse Saori. Era sua melhor chance para sair da confusão.

- Então Ikki o que houve? – questionou Shun.

- Nada Shun, só uma canalhice da Loira. – disse Ikki aproveitando a pergunta para dar mais um insulto a Hyoga.

Hyoga ia responder mas Shun virou-se de costas para ele.

- Ikki eu já te disse que não gosto de ver você brigando. – Hyoga sentiu-se vitorioso. – Principalmente com certas pessoas que não valem a pena. A coisas que é melhor ignorarmos. – Ikki riu.

Hyoga nem viu o sorriso de Ikki, simplesmente não viu mais nada depois das palavras de Shun. A cada silaba sentia o aperto em seu coração aumentar e dessa maneira deixou-se cair por sobre a cadeira que ocupava a pouco.

Por que Shun estava agindo assim? Será que ele não percebe que ele esta me machucando? – nesse momento Hyoga sentiu uma lagrima solitária percorrer seu rosto e apressou-se em secá-la. E viu Shun ir sentar-se do outro lado da mesa próximo a Ikki. – O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Então vamos começar a reunião. – disse Saori entrando com o advogado. – Todos estão presentes? – perguntou ela e conferiu que a resposta era afirmativa. – Prosseguiremos então com a reunião.

- Perdão por interromper, mas eu não preciso ficar nessa reunião. – disse Shun. – Os meus documentos estão prontos, Saori?

- Sim Shun, mas eu pensei que você gostaria de ficar. Vejo que me enganei. – disse ela sorrindo para Shun como se estivesse pedindo desculpas por seu engano. – Retire com a senhorita Akino na recepção.

- Então com licença. Peço perdão a todos mas tenho que ir.

- Shun – chamou Hyoga.

- Sim, Sr. Yukida?

Hyoga fingiu não ouvir a formalidade.

- Shun você não vai ficar? – Hyoga não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Não.

- Shun eu quero falar com você, me espere. – ele disse, precisava esclarecer aquilo.

- O assunto é sobre a reunião? – questionou Shun.

- Não.

- Então não temos nada pra falar. – Shun se dirigia a porta. E viu Ikki se levantar para segui-lo. – Ikki, você fica depois conversamos.

Dizendo isso Shun saiu da sala.

- Agora podemos continuar. – disse o advogado.

- Creio que sim. – disse Saori. – Explique um pouco sobre os planos de estudo.

- Bom todos vocês tiveram aulas quando estiveram em treinamento. E a senhorita Kido me garantiu que vocês tiveram ótimos professores. – disse o advogado. – Então acho que deveriam fazer o ultimo ano da escola e depois entrar para uma faculdade.

- O que vocês acham meninos? – questionou Saori.

- Eu estou de acordo. – disse Seiya.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Ikki.

- Também concordo. – disse Shiryu.

- Eu queria prestar uma prova de qualificação, se for possível. – disse Hyoga.

- Bom posso providenciar. – disse o advogado. – Então senhores Ikki, Seiya e Shiryu suas aulas começam segunda-feira. E você senhor Hyoga. Vou agendar uma prova e ligo para o senhor.

- Ficamos acertados assim. – disse Saori.

- Tenho que voltar para o fórum. – disse o advogado. – Tenham uma boa tarde.

Todos assistiram o advogado sair em silencio. Todos estavam apreensivos e sabiam que o dia ia demorar para acabar. Mas ninguém tinha coragem de dizer nada.

Cada um com sua dor, secreta mas existente e muito dolorosa. Afinal toda dor dói e muito.

(-)

Ikki passara no shopping antes de ir para a mansão, precisava comprar as coisas necessárias para as aulas que logo iniciar-se-iam. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquele dia estava estranho. Hyoga fazia indiretas sobre Shun e Shun tinha sido frio com o loiro e muito calculista. Também tinha deixado Ikki sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Sem duvida alguma Ikki tinha que ir para casa. Saber o que Shun estava fazendo. Ele estava frio, mas isso parecia impossível, Shun era uma criatura doce. Mas Ikki tinha visto aquelas esmeraldas sem nenhum brilho e com certeza isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com Nemesis.

Ikki chegou a mansão e se dirigiu diretamente ao chafariz, seu ponto de encontro com a deusa da vingança.

- Nemesis. – chamou ele.

Alguns segundos depois a moça ruiva apareceu.

- Que saudades. – disse ela ironicamente. – Meu herói mais mau humorado. – disse ela. – A que devo a honra de sua presença?

- Não seja sínica. Você sabe que estou aqui porque sei que aconteceu algo a Shun. E você vai me dizer o que aconteceu.

Nemesis chegou bem perto ao rapaz e olhou-o de cima a baixo, juntou sua boca com a orelha do jovem.

- Acho que você se esqueceu com quem está falando. – disse ela vendo o corpo do jovem tremer com o contato. – Sou uma deusa e como tal devo gozar de todo o respeito que um mero mortal como você possa oferecer. – ela disse ainda mais suavemente. – Tome cuidado.

- Certo. – disse ele se afastando da ruiva. – O que você descobriu sobre Seiya?

- Nada de mais. – ele disse. – Parece que o único problema é que seu irmão é ingênuo de mais e um amigo muito leal, babão e essas coisas.

- Então você esta me dizendo que o Shun não está confuso em relação ao Seiya?

- Você meio lerdo para um cavaleiro de Atena.

Ikki fingiu não ouvir o comentário da moça.

- E as intenções de Seiya?

- Por mais que seu irmãozinho seja irresistível, o Seiya tem muito trabalho com as pretendentes que tem, que não são poucas. – disse a moça. – Não que em um futuro próximo não possa acontecer de ele se ver apaixonado por Shun, mas agora ele é só um simples amigo.

- Então nosso trato já esta acabado, certo?

- Como?

- Atena já sabe que você esta por aqui, ela esta indagando a todos sobre isso. Não é mais seguro nos mantermos nesse acordo.

Nemesis sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha se Atena contasse isso a Zeus com certeza, ela iria receber punição.

- Ok, mas só porque o Shun também se foi. – disse a moça. – Até breve, você me deve e vai me pagar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ikki ficou digerindo as palavras de Nemesis até se dar conta de que ela tinha dito algo sobre Shun. Então sentiu o desespero tomar-lhe corpo.

Subiu correndo as escadas e ultrapassou todos os obstáculos até a porta do quarto de Shun. Bateu três vezes na porta e ninguém respondeu. Ikki encostou a cabeça na porta e não ouviu nada. Então resolveu entrar.

O que Ikki viu lá dentro o deixou muito abalado. O quarto estava arrumado, mas as portas do guarda-roupas estavam abertas e o mesmo absolutamente vazio.

E vasculhou cada canto do quarto, mas nada do irmão. Até que achou sobre o criado-mudo um envelope com seu nome. Ele apressou-se em abrir a carta e reconheceu de imediato a caligrafia desenhada de Shun.

" _Querido irmão,_

_Perdão por não ter lhe avisado, mas me faltou coragem para fazê-lo pessoalmente._

_Sabia que você não aprovaria minha decisão. Mas quero que saiba que estou bem._

_E não se preocupe tenho o numero do seu celular, vou manter contato._

_Te amo._

_Shun"_

A luz adentrava no recinto por sob as cortinas quase que totalmente cerradas e iluminava o rosto da moça que estava envolta nas cobertas em uma cama luxuosa decorada em vermelho que agora misturava-se suavemente com o tom lilás dos cabelos de sua ocupante.

Sentia sua pálpebras tremerem e teve certeza de onde estava e sentiu-se segura, estava em casa em sua cama, não havia mais batalhas. E com esse pensamento deixou-se sorrir suavemente sem abrir os olhos. Ele começou a repassar os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Isso já era uma rotina.

- Não. – ela deixou que a palavra escorregasse de seus lábios quando lembro da conversa que tivera com Shun. Mas o que foi mesmo que ele disse antes de sair de seu quarto?

- Nemesis. – lembrou-se ela do depoimento do amigo. – Não posso dormir mais. Se Nemesis está de volta pelas redondezas pretende fazer algo. – e dizendo isso Saori se levantou. Ela conhecia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-la, mas antes tinha que tomar banho.

Meia hora depois ela saiu do quarto naquela terça-feira nublada e foi em direção ao café da manhã que a estava esperando na mesa ao lado de seus novos irmãos e Ikki que com certeza já sabia da partida de Shun e iria querer indagá-la sobre isso.

Pensando nisso Saori diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos até que irremediavelmente chegou no portal da cozinha.

Entrou sem dizer nada sentou-se e olhou a todos.

- Bom dia. – declarou finalmente.

- Bom dia. – devolveram todos exceto Ikki.

Ela achou melhor não obrigá-lo e nem afrontar-se com ele. O melhor era fingir que não tinha percebido.

- Seiya como foi com a visita a Mino? – essa resposta eu não quero, pensou ela.

- Ela não quis me receber. Ago sobre não dá pra ser amigo de quem a gente gosta. – disse Seiya distraído.

Saori dava aleluias na mesa.

- Que pena. – disse disfarçadamente.

- Eu não acho. – disse ele. – Sempre vi a Mino como minha irmã.

Ikki levantou e saiu da mesa. Antes que alguém fala-se algo ele já tinha sumido.

- Que mau humor. – Seiya disse. – Ago me diz que é sobre a sua briga com ele, Hyoga.

- Não é isso. – disse Shiryu. – Shun foi embora de casa.

Todos olharam pra ele atônitos.

- Como? – perguntou Hyoga.

- A Saori pode explicar melhor.

Todos a mesa se voltaram para ela. E Shiryu ficou olhando-a nos olhos mostrando que sabia do que estava falando e que ela não podia fugir.

- Certo acho melhor vocês saberem agora. – ela disse por fim.

- Saber o que? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Shun foi embora mesmo.

- Por que? – perguntou Seiya recordando o momento que recebeu a pulseira e a apertando inconscientemente.

- Pra onde ele foi? – questionou Hyoga.

- Não posso dizer.

- Como não?

- Ele me pediu para não contar e pelo que percebi Ikki também não sabe.

- Mas por que ele foi embora? – perguntou Seiya.

- Não sei. Ele não quis me dizer.

- Você é uma irresponsável, Saori. – disse Hyoga. – Você deixou Shun sair de casa sozinho e ainda não quer dizer pra onde ele foi. – a essa altura Hyoga já estava debruçado sobre a mesa. – Ele é uma criança, Saori. Eu esperava mais de você.

Saori segurou o choro. Todos estavam certos ela não devia ter deixado que isso acontecesse. Mas o que esta feito, esta feito.

- E você pode apontar os outros, não é mesmo. Eu desconfio que Shun foi embora porque brigou com algum de vocês. – disse Saori sem encarar Hyoga.

Hyoga sentiu o corpo tremer, um calafrio percorreu a espinha e um pouco de sua raiva se foi. Se Shun tivesse ido embora por algo que ele tinha feito, mas ultimamente quem tinha brigado era Shun.

- Pra onde ele foi? – ele questionou precisava tirar aquela duvida do peito.

- Eu não posso dizer, pois essa é a vontade de Shun. E eu respeito as vontades dele. Afinal ele é muito mais adulto que muitos aqui. – disse ela finalmente olhando para Hyoga. – E eu tenho o que fazer. Ate mais.

Todos ficaram olhando Saori sair.

- Shi, eu vou pro quarto. – disse Hyoga e também se retirou, precisava pensar.

Shiryu e Seiya não tocaram mais no assunto. Olharam um para o outro e selaram um acordo mudo enquanto subiam, Shiryu pra ler e Seiya para assistir desenhos.

(-)

Depois de enfrentar doze horas de vôo e ficar no aeroporto mais meia hora tentando arranjar um taxista, Shun finalmente chegou na entrada do santuário.

- Nunca me imaginei que um dia optaria por morar nesse lugar. – pensou em voz alta. – Mas fazer o que? Decisão tomada é decisão tomada. Não é?

- Se foi você quem decidiu valeu a pena.

Shun assustou-se, ele não esperava resposta para sua pergunta, mas o susto maior foi ver Mu em sua túnica branca, sair de trás de uma das pilastras externas da primeira casa.

- Mu, não pensei que viria me receber.

- Shaka me avisou de sua vinda e eu decidi que viria te encontrar. Mas como você está se sentindo?

Shun sabia o que Mu queria saber, mas optou por não responder, nem mesmo ele sabia o motivo de ter mudado de idéia sobre o santuário.

- Estou bem, só ainda não me acostumei ao fuso-horário.

Mu conseguiu compreender a situação de Shun. E agradeceu por ter sido ele a receber o menino e de ter lembrado de pedir para que nenhum cavaleiro fosse falar com o garoto hoje.

- Certo. Então vamos indo? Shaka te aguarda na casa de Virgem. Sabe como é como ele é o grande mestre ficou com duas casas e disse que achava que você iria gostar da casa de Virgem.

- Vamos.

E eles subiram as escadarias em silencio absoluto cada um ouvindo as batidas de seu próprio coração. E Shun se indagando o porque de não ter visto ninguém ainda. Geralmente o santuário era movimentado por demais. Mas ate agora nenhum dos outros cavaleiros tinha aparecido.

- Mu onde estão todos?

- Eles estão ajudando nos preparativos para a festa de noivado.

- Noivado?

Será que Shun estava tão por fora assim. Alguém iria noivar e ele nem sabia.

- Sim. Você não sabia?

- Não. Quem vai noivar?

- Aioria e Marin.

- Fico feliz por eles. São um casal bonito. Diferente, mas bonito.

- Nem tão diferente quanto Afrodite e Mascara da Morte.

- O que?

- Nada, só estava pensando alto.

Mu tinha dito algo sobre Afrodite, o que era? Bom teria que perguntar depois, parecia que não conseguiria tirar a resposta do amigo ( e agora mestre ajudante) agora.

- E a Shina.

- Está bem.

Como ele reagiria se soubesse que a Shina está namorando outra amazona? – pensou Mu.

- Teve noticias de Dhoko?

- Sempre. Ele vem aqui de vez em quando.

- Ele esta bem?

- Mas feliz que nunca. Agora que não está mais sozinho.

- É bom ter um amigo por perto.

"Amigo" não seria bem essa a palavra, mas agora não era o momento de corrigir o menino.

- Vejo que chegamos.

Eles estavam na entrada de virgem. Mas Mu não perdeu tempo e conduziu Shun casa a dentro até o segundo andar, onde Shaka os aguardava.

- Chegamos. Trouxe o menino em segurança. – disse Mu lançando –um sorriso a Shaka por traz de Shun.

Shaka retribuiu o sorriso.

Shun achou que tinha visto Shaka sorrir, mas isso era impossível Shaka nunca sorria era serio o tempo todo.

- Seja bem vindo. – disse Shaka abraçando Shun.

Shun ficou surpreso. Shaka sorrindo e agora abraçando-o. Quem tinha trocado o grande mestre por um alienígena?

Shaka logo se recompôs.

- Bom. Estou feliz por você ter aceitado ser meu discípulo.

- Não, eu é que tenho que agradecer por poder ser discípulo do homem mais próximo de Deus.

Shaka riu.

- Você não precisa mais me tratar assim. Agora nos somos amigos ou bem mais que isso, somos mestre e discípulo.

Mu assistia a tudo feliz. Shaka sempre quis ter um discípulo do signo de virgem, mesmo que não seja para torná-lo seu sucessor.

- Bom Shaka nos temos trabalho. Vamos deixar o nosso hospede descansar.

- Tem razão Mu. – disse Shaka. – Shun, qualquer coisa pode chamar a mim ou ao Mu.

E eles se retiraram deixando Shun na sala sozinho.

- Estou meu cansado vou dormir. – ele disse para si mesmo e caminhou até o quarto que Shaka arrumou para ele. – Devo agradecer a Zeus por poder recomeçar.

Ikki andava pela rua deserta com o olhar fixo no visor do celular. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquela mensagem.

_Ikki,_

_Venha me ver eu retornei._

_Estou hospedada num hotel bem próximo a mansão._

_Quero noticias do meu colar._

Será que Pandora tinha retornado? Não era possível.

Ele mal cabia em si de tamanha alegria. Será que Zeus estava lhe dando uma oportunidade de ajeitar as coisas?

Ele foi tragado para fora de seus devaneios quando se percebeu a frente do tal hotel onde Pandora estava hospedada.

- Que os deuses me desejem sorte. – e dizendo isso entrou com o pé direito no hall do hotel.

(-)

Saori estava com o telefone nas mãos pensando no que diria a Shaka, mas não tinha outra escolha ele era a única pessoa que podia ajudá-la.

Então ela discou para o santuário. Ainda bem que ela tinha decidido que o santuário precisava de ter linhas telefônicas.

Demorou um pouco para o telefone começar a chamar, mas ela foi rapidamente atendida.

- Alô. – ela ouviu a voz de Shaka, que deveria estar cuidando da parte administrativa do santuário aquela hora.

- Ola. – disse ela. – Shaka. Aqui é a Saori.

- Atena. – disse ele. Saori não se conformava com o bloqueio que Shaka tinha em chamá-la de Saori. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- O Shun chegou bem?

- Sim e todos gostaram de ele estar aqui, mas vejo que ha algo mais te afligindo.

- Sim há.

- Conte-me se puder lhe ser útil ficarei lisonjeado.

- Shun me contou antes de partir, que Nemesis voltou. E eu temo que ela esteja tramando algo contra nós.

- Sim, entendo.

- E eu queria saber como comunicar a Zeus para que ele tome uma atitude.

- Lamento Saori, mas eu não sei com fazer isso, mas conheço um templo de Zeus nas redondezas e acho que algum sacerdote possa te ajudar.

Enquanto isso Saori não imaginava que estava sendo grampeada por ninguém menos que Shiryu que estava atrás da porta do escritório da moça.

- Então é esse o grande problema. – pensou ele. – Mas ainda faltam peças desse quebra-cabeça que me parece ser gigante.

Ele ficou lá ate que ouviu Saori voltar a sentar-se e despedir-se de Shaka. Para enfim ele poder bater na porta.

- Entre. – ele ouviu-a dizer.

Shiryu torceu a maçaneta e entrou.

- Você ouviu tudo não é? – questionou ela.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir. E eu vou com você.

- Não imaginava que você tinha desenvolvido esse péssimo habito de ouvir pessoas atrás das portas. – disse ela mais não parecia zangada. – Vou ter que mandar engrossar as portas?

- Não é esse o caso e você sabe que não vou espalhar as coisas que ouço aqui.

- Não foi o que me pareceu de manhã.

- Aquilo eu tinha que contar. Não é certo o que você fez.

- Quer dizer que você vai contar tudo o que não achar certo?

- Sim.

- E eu aqui enganada pensando que sua lealdade era para com Atena.

Shiryu sentiu uma pedra de gelo descer a garganta.

- Mas quando você tomou aquela atitude, você não era Atena, era só minha amiga e irmã obedecendo um pedido de outro amigo, você era Saori neta de Mitsumasa Kido.

Saori teve que admitir Shiryu estava certo.

- Ok, você vai, mas não pode contar isso a mais ninguém. – disse ela. – Antes de mais nada quero que saiba que isso é uma ordem de Atena.

Shiryu soube que não poderia mais quebrar sua promessa.

- E eu vou cumpri-la.


	5. Chapter 5

Shun tinha chegado ao santuário a uma semana e Shaka ainda não tinha começado seu treinamento. A única coisa que tinham feito até a noite passada era repassar tudo o que Shun tinha aprendido na ilha.

E agora Mu estava decidido a ter uma conversa seria com Shaka. E foi assim que começou a subir a escadaria da casa de Virgem até a sala do mestre. E todos já estavam tão acostumados a vê-lo ali que nem perguntaram sobre hora marcada ou coisas assim.

Ele se dirigiu até as portas de madeira dos aposentos do mestre e as empurrou. Entrou e tornou a fechá-las. Só então notou Shaka sentado sobre a mesa da escrivaninha com o telefone caído e os olhos fechados, com certeza meditando sobre algo que ficou sabendo pelo telefone.

Ele parecia um anjo. – Meu anjo. – pensou Mu aproximando se de Shaka bem devagar. E encostando a boca na orelha esquerda de Shaka.

- Meu anjo? – sussurrou Mu.

- Meu amor. – disse Shaka abrindo os olhos e olhando diretamente para os olhos de Mu.

- No que estava pensando?

- Nada, só problemas, mais problemas. – disse Shaka se levantando da escrivaninha e indo até a grande janela, de onde se via as doze casas ao longe.

Mu se aproximou de Shaka e enlaçou a sua cintura.

- Posso fazer algo para ajudá-lo. – perguntou Mu inocente.

- Continuar me amando sempre e sendo como você é. – disse Shaka virando-se para Mu. – Eu te amo. – Shaka beijou Mu divagar e depois foi aprofundando o beijo. – Como está o seu dia? – disse ele interrompendo o beijo e saindo do abraço.

- Bem, mas quero falar com você. – disse ele, vendo Shaka estremecer sabendo o que ele queria dizer. – Você tem que reconsiderar sobre contar para Shun sobre nós.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu já disse que não.

- Mas esta atrapalhando o seu treinamento. Alem de que eu cansei de me esconder. – disse Mu. – E também tem que deixar ele ver os outros cavaleiros. Ele já esta se perguntando se não estão com raiva por ele estar aqui.

- Namorar você é mais difícil do que namorar uma princesa. – disse Shaka. – Você quer demais. E se o Shun não gostar. Com que cara vou olhar pra ele?

- Tenho certeza de que ele ira respeitar. Mesmo que não goste. Ele é um garoto muito doce. Não é a toa que Hades o escolheu.

- Não tenho como argumentar com você, não é? – disse Shaka abraçando Mu novamente.

- Não mesmo.

Então Shaka deu um beijo lento sobre os lábios do outro e começou a mordiscar os lábios de Mu e pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas de Mu. Que rapidamente entendeu o recado e permitiu que a língua de Shaka entrasse em sua boca. O beijo demorou bastante e quando finalmente acabou eles estavam sem fôlego.

- Certo, podemos contar para ele. – disse Shaka.

- Eu amo você. – disse Mu. – Mas temo não poder ficar aqui combinei de ir com Aldebaran ao centro da cidade. A noite eu venho. – dizendo isso selou os lábios do amado e saiu da sala do mestre deixando um Shaka perplexo.

- Quando foi que perdi meu alto controle. – pensou Shaka. – Acho que foi entre me apaixonar por Mu e me tornar o grande mestre.

(-)

Já passava do meio dia e Shun estava sentado no meio das flores no jardim da casa de virgem. Shaka tinha lhe dado permissão para ir lá sempre que se sentisse sozinho, como agora.

Shun ainda não compreendia o porque de ter tomado a decisão de ir para o santuário, mas não estava sendo ruim morar lá. A não ser o fato de que ninguém falara com ele desde quando chegara e a festa de noivado de Aioria era daqui dois dias e o noivo ainda não o tinha convidado.

Nesse momento Shun ouviu um barulho no primeiro andar da casa e saiu em disparada para lá. Mas não estava preparado para o que viu.

- Aioria? – questionou ele sem acreditar na imagem do cavaleiro de leão sentado no estofado na sala da casa de virgem.

- Quanto tempo Shun. – disse o cavaleiro levantando e abraçando o cavaleiro mais novo. – Desculpe por ir entrando assim, mas eu chamei no térreo e ninguém respondeu. – disse ele retornando para o sofá.

- O que houve? – perguntou Shun com medo da resposta.

- Nada é que eu quis vir pessoalmente te entregar o convite do meu noivado com a Marin. – disse ele estendendo o convite a Shun que aceitou rapidamente. – Vai ser na minha casa daqui dois dias. Você vai, não é?

Shun ficou encabulado não esperava pelo convite já estava ate se conformando dos outros não querem estar por perto.

- Não sei. – disse ele incerto se isso seria uma boa idéia.

- Você tem que ir. Todo mundo vai estar lá. Eu já falei com Shaka e ele acha que é uma boa idéia.

- Se Shaka acha que devo ir então eu vou. – disse Shun decidido. – Que tipo de traje?

- A rigor. – disse Leão. – Agora tenho que ir porque tenho que correr com os preparativos.

- Compreendo.

- Quero que saiba que estamos muito feliz por você estar aqui. – disse o cavaleiro olhando Shun nos olhos. – Todos nós. – acrescentou ele.

- Que bom pois penso em ficar por bastante tempo.

Os dois se despediram e Shun voltou a ficar sozinho naquela casa enorme.

Shiryu olhava o horizonte, já fazia meia hora que estava naquele barco frajuto com Saori. Na verdade aquela estrutura que flutuava nas aguas gregas parecia mais uma banheira grande. E o marinheiro deve ter visto a criação da cidade de Athenas.

- Se arrependeu de ter vindo comigo? – questionou Saori colocando-se ao lado de Shiryu.

- Não, eu só estava pensando.

- Em que?

- Como nós podemos nos enganar sozinhos. – disse ele com um olhar vazio.

- Por que diz isso?

- Nós estávamos todos pensando que agora iríamos ter uma vida normal juntos e felizes. – disse ele fazendo uma pausa para continuar. – E então Ikki não fala mais com Seiya e Hyoga, Shun não fala com ninguém e até se mudou sem nos avisar, e pra completar uma deusa louca reaparece.

- Sinto muito por isso. – disse Saori – Tudo isso é culpa minha.

- Não é Saori.

- É sim se eu não tivesse usado vocês como meus cavaleiros nada disso teria acontecido.

- Mas também não existiria um mundo para vivermos. – disse ele – Não é sua culpa.

Nesse momento eles sentiram o barco tremer e perceberam que tinham chegado aquela ilha pequenina em que encontrariam o templo de Zeus.

- Podem desembarcar. – disse o marinheiro.

Shiryu pulou pra fora do barco e ajudou Saori a descer.

Eles foram até o templo por um caminho longo e estreito. Demoraram cerca de meia hora para chegar, mas não estavam preparados para o que viram lá.

(-)

Lá estava ela em um vestido vermelho sangue e com seus cabelos negros soltos. Não, aquela imagem era uma visão aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, era bom demais pra ser verdade.

- Ikki! – gritou Pandora correndo para abraçar Ikki. – Senti tanto a sua falta. – disse ela soltando-o.

- ... – Ikki não sabia o que dizer. Jamais imaginava que a morena teria essa reação.

- Vamos até o restaurante da esquina? – pergunta a moça vendo o estado de Ikki.

- Ah. Sim, claro. – disse ele se recuperando da surpresa. " Como essa garota é direta".

Eles seguiram para o restaurante da esquina enquanto Ikki tentava retomar sua consciência que vagava entre as mesas e a sua acompanhante.

Um garçom deslizou até eles e ficou em posição para anotar os pedidos e ornar com a decoração do lugar.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou ele.

- O de sempre, mas em dobro. – disse Pandora sorrindo.

- Então. – disse Ikki quebrando o gelo. – A quanto tempo voltou?

- Muito tempo longe de você. – disse ela agarrando a mão de Ikki. – Se você quer saber a minha opinião.

- Não compreendo. – disse ele assustado pela agilidade da mulher.

- Deixe explicar. – Pandora soltou sua mão e levantou da mesa, mas só para dar a volta e sentar se em seu colo e beijar seus lábios. – Agora você compreende?

- Acho que agora sim. – disse Ikki beijando Pandora.

- Que bom. – disse ela se levantando e indo para seu lugar. – Tinha imaginado muitas vezes a sua reação mais não esperava retribuição. – disse ela sorrindo.

- E porque não? Você é uma mulher bonita, inteligente e uma das duas pessoas vivas que conseguem compreender o meu coração. Por que não amaria você?

- Então você também me ama? – questionou a moça.

- Sim, eu a amo.

- Espera um minuto você disse que tem duas pessoas?

- Sim. – disse Ikki lembrando-se do irmão. – Você e meu irmão caçula Shun.

- Andrômeda. O garoto que Hades escolheu? – perguntou ela.

- Sim.

- Ele esta bem?

- Bom, ele esta vivo, mas acho que bem, não. E a culpa é minha. – disse Ikki sentindo-se imundo.

- Me conte essa historia direito. Onde ele esta?

- Não sei. Não se preocupe com isso. – disse ele.

- É sempre bom desabafar com alguém, ajuda a afrouxar o aperto no peito.

- Você quer mesmo ouvir essa historia?

- Quero!

Então Ikki contou a historia desde o começo, no qual ele começou a desconfiar de Shun e Seiya e se uniu a Nemesis.

Pandora ouvia a tudo em silencio. Estava medindo o tamanho do erro do outro, mas duvidava que pudesse medi-lo.

Ikki finalizou a historia com a fuga de Shun e mostrou a carta para Pandora, que esta desacreditada.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta. – disse ela.

- Claro.

- Qual seria o problema se Shun gostasse de Seiya dessa maneira. Ou se Seiya gostasse de Shun?

- Ele é meu irmão e eu não admito.

- Mas essa decisão não é sua.

- Mas eu sou o responsável por ele.

- E agindo nessa "responsabilidade" ele teve que fugir de todos.

- ... – Ikki ficou sem palavras.

- Eu entendo que você queira protegê-lo, mas tudo o que Shun faz é de coração e você devia apoiá-lo, não fazendo isso você o faz sofrer.

Ikki estava sem chão, então realmente a culpa de Shun ter ido embora era dele. Onde estava com a cabeça quando tramou contra o irmão. Shun nunca iria perdoá-lo.

(-)

Hyoga estava a meia hora assistindo TV com Seiya e isso não era seu esporte favorito, principalmente quando Seiya estava eufórico como hoje.

- Seiya deixa em algum canal, qualquer um e larga o controle. – disse ele virando a cara para a parede e ouvido o som da TV quando Seiya o obedeceu.

- Oh, Zeus desceu a terra e nosso admirável príncipe de gelo falou. – disse Seiya. – O que vossa majestade deseja?

- Live me alone. – disse Hyoga pegando sua jaqueta e saindo da sala.

- Estressadinho. – disse Seiya voltando ao seu jogo de troca de canal.

Hyoga desceu até o jardim e sentou-se perto do chafariz. E começou a recordar de quando resolveu aceitar o convite de Saori para morar na mansão. Ficou muito feliz em saber que todos os outros aceitaram ir também, principalmente seu único amigo de verdade "Shun". Mas também lembrou como sentiu-se mal por ver Seiya perigosamente próximo de Shun e como sentiu-se um lixo agora que Shun tinha ido embora e fazia duas semanas que não tinham noticias dele.

- Por que será que eu me sinto assim? – ele se questionava, mas a resposta não vinha.

(-)

Shun resolveu ligar para Ikki e dizer que estava bem. Já fazia muito tempo que não ouvia a voz do mais velho e estava com saudades, mas queria ver se o mais velho soltava algo sobre Hyoga.

- Olá – disse uma voz conhecida dentro da casa de Virgem.

- Afrodite, quanto tempo. – Shun correu até o mais velho. – O que traz você aqui?

- Estava indo fazer compras e pensei. Quem levar comigo? – disse Afrodite com o sorriso. – Ai eu lembrei que tinha um garotinho bonitinho preso na torre deste castelo e precisava tomar um ar. Então o que me diz?

- Certo, mas antes eu tenho que fazer uma coisa você me espera?

- Claro.

Shun subiu até o quarto e pegou o celular. Discou o numero de Ikki e ficou ouvindo o tom do telefone chamar.

- Alo. – era seu irmão.

- Oi, Ikki sou eu. – disse ele.

Do outro lado da linha Ikki olhava para Pandora com um enorme sorriso. Afinal era Shun seu irmão.

- Shun onde você está? – disse Ikki.

- Que pena. – disse Shun. – A primeira pergunta que você me faz é a única que eu não vou responder.

- Certo. Já entendi, mas isso é errado Shun. – disse Ikki dando a primeira bronca em duas semanas. – Como você esta?

- Estou melhor que nunca. Como estão todos ai?

- Preocupados com você. Venha logo pra casa.

- Eu estou em casa. E o Seiya?

- Sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade. – disse Ikki furioso. – Se você quer saber do seu namoradinho – nessa hora Ikki cuspiu. – Ligue pra ele.

- Do que você esta falando? Que namorado? Você bebeu algo?

- Não adianta disfarçar eu sei de tudo. Você e o Seiya. Pensou que ia me enganar. Eu te proíbo de continuar com isso. Ouviu bem?

- Você está equivocado eu não tenho nada com ninguém, só pensei que vocês poderiam estar preocupados, mas vejo que te ligar foi um erro. Adeus.

Shun desligou o telefone chorando quando derrepente sente uma mão em seu ombro.

- Tudo vai dar certo você vai ver. – disse Afrodite.

Shun se abraçou a ele e começou a soluçar.

- Ele acha... – começou ele.

- O que ele acha?

- Ele acha que eu tenho um romance com Seiya. – disse Shun escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Afrodite.

- Shiiiiiiii!

- Ele é meu irmão, não devia agir assim. – disse Shun tentando controlar o choro. Mas essa dor da desconfiança o dilacerava por dentro.

- Se acalme.

- Eu não consigo.

Shun correu pro banheiro e se trancou lá, mas não por muito tempo...

Afrodite foi o bom amigo e esperou Shun conseguir sair sozinho do banheiro, mas o problema era que ele estava esperando a meia hora e ele não gostava de esperar.

- Eu vou atrás do Shaka. – ameaçou ele. – Sai agora ou vai ser pior. – cruzou os dedos. Shun tinha que acreditar.

Deu certo dez minutos depois Shun saiu do banheiro e fez uma tentativa frustrada de sorriso.

- E o nosso passeio. – perguntou ele para impedir o outro de perguntar como estava. – Ainda esta de pé?

- Claro Shun. Eu não ficaria esperando caso contrario. – disse Afrodite – Mas tenho uma pergunta. Como você está?

- Vou ficar bem. Só que... Acho... Não dá mais pra viver assim. Preciso mudar.

- Então alguém aqui precisa se reinventar? – disse Afrodite. – Acho que posso Ajudar. Me permite?

- Claro. – Shun não sabia mais o que fazer e não tinha mais nada pra perder.

- Vamos? – lembrou Afrodite.

- Vamos.

Afrodite saiu á frente seguido de perto por Shun. Não consegui acreditar que em uma única vida tinha conseguido presenciar Shun perder o mestre, morrer e perder o irmão. A ironia era que nas duas primeiras ele quem tinha providenciado isso, mas agora estava sentido pelo garoto.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo! – disse Afrodite assim que eles passaram pela gigantesca entrada do shopping próximo ao aeroporto.

- É lindo. – disse Shun reparando na decoração grega.

- Espera só chegarmos na DG. As roupas e acessórios são maravilhosos. – disse Afrodite andando apressadamente pelo corredor esquerdo.

- O que é DG?

- Em que mundo você vive? Dolce e Gabbana. Uma das minhas grifes preferidas. As roupas e os acessórios são de matar.

Shun estava espantado com tudo aquilo, era milhonario, mas até pouco tempo era muito pobre e vivia pelo mundo ajudando Saori e os outros a vencer o mal. Não tinha tempo pra pensar em moda.

Já Afrodite nascera em berço de ouro e cravejado de diamantes. Aquilo tudo fazia parte de seu mundo. Fazer compras era a melhor parte do dia, sim dia, pois ele fazia compras quase todo dia.

Afrodite observava o jovem que o seguia calado e olhando a tudo, era jovem, mas muito maduro e até deprimido e ressentido. Não era uma boa coisa e ele tinha que ajudá-lo.

- Chegamos. – disse Afrodite entrando em uma loja imensa.

- OND... – Shun foi interrompido quando Afrodite lhe estendeu uma taça de Champanhe.

- DG. Acorda, vamos comprar. – disse ele sorrindo.

Shun olhou a loja enquanto seguia Afrodite que girava no meio da loja como se fosse uma pista de dança e só parou quando encontrou um sofá confortável e com vista para a porta.

- Em que posso servi-los? – questionou uma mulher muito elegante.

- Gostaria de ver a ultima coleção para mim e meu amigo. – disse Afrodite.

- Um minuto. – disse a moça e sumiu por dentro da enorme loja.

- Afrodite. – chamou Shun. – Você acha mesmo que devíamos estar aqui? – questionou ele.

- E por que não deveríamos? Ah, não. Você é virgem em compras. – disse Afrodite. – Mas não se preocupe, vai se divertir eu garanto.

Shun não tinha muita certeza disso, mas era bom arriscar.

A moça voltou tempo depois com a nova coleção e seguida de cinco moças. Que vinham deslizando uma arara enorme.

Afrodite olhou Shun e colocou seu copo em cima da mesinha que estava ao lado do sofá. Pegou Shun pela mão e fez ele se levantar.

- E agora? – perguntou Shun.

Afrodite fez sinal para as moças se aproximarem. Sorriu para Shun.

- E agora? Vamos meninas. – disse Afrodite. – Que comece o Show!

Duas horas depois eles estavam com os braços cheios de sacolas e já tinham passado pela Calvin Klein e outras três que Shun nem lembrava o nome. E sinceramente achava um exagero a quantidade de roupas que haviam comprado.

- O que exatamente ainda falta? – perguntou Shun.

- Mais umas blusas e sapatos.

- E onde vamos comprar?

- Hugo Boss é claro.

Uma hora e meia após eles saíram da loja.

- Acho que é só. – disse Afrodite.

- Que ótimo. Vamos pra casa?

- Sim, claro. Vamos pro Santuário.

Mais meia hora de viagem em um taxi gigante e abarrotado de sacolas e eles chegaram ao santuário.

- Lar doce lar. – disse Afrodite. – Estou morto. Diversão cansa muito.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com carregar uma tonelada de sacolas por um shopping imenso, não é?

Afrodite riu e foi acompanhado por Shun. Pelo menos agora Shun estava alegre e já tinha roupa para o noivado de Aioria.

Eles subiram as escadarias, que eram a prova real dos moradores serem cavaleiros, não era fácil subir e descer aquelas escadarias sempre que queriam sair do santuário.

Shun foi deixado na casa de Virgem com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vejo que se divertiu. – disse Shaka levantando do sofá e seguido por Mu. – Que bom.

- Foi divertido mesmo. – disse Shun

- Fico feliz também. – disse Mu colocando a mão envolta do ombro de Shaka.

- Obrigado por se preocuparem comigo. – disse Shun começando a suspeitar que os dois não estavam ali só para parabenizá-lo. – Está tudo bem?

- Na verdade sim, mas temos um assunto pendente. – disse Shaka. – Sente-se.

Shun seguiu o conselho de seu mestre e se dirigiu a poltrona do lado esquerdo do sofá onde os outros estavam.

- Temos que contar-lhe uma coisa. – disse Shaka serio.

- Pode me contar o que for mestre. – disse Shun.

- Eu era apenas Shaka de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus, discípulo de Buda e o mais solitário dos homens. – disse Shaka olhando-o atentamente – Eu não era feliz, mas pensava que não tinha esse direito, alem do fato de saber que iria morrer em breve. – fez uma pausa. – Mas depois que se morre ganhamos uma nova perspectiva da vida, como você deve saber. Pois foi nesse antro de confusões que minha mente se tornou que eu me vi apaixonado por Mu.

- O que? – Shun não tinha entendido certo, Shaka amava Mu?

- Vou te contar uma historia e não quero que me julgue antes de terminar de ouvi-la. Certo? – perguntou Shaka.

- Tudo bem.

...

Mu abraçou Shaka pelo pescoço e se aconchegou mais próximo olhando para Shun. Era a hora da verdade e ele sabia disso por isso seu coração estava tentando passar pela garganta.

Shaka começou a relatar a historia.

"_- Era tudo escuro. Eu não podia ver nada, naquele lugar. Mas derrepente eu perdi a consciência e não sei quanto tempo durou. Acordei em algum lugar que não consegui reconhecer mais todos os outros estavam lá._

_Depois disso fui levado de volta para cá juntamente com meus amigos, mas não era a mesma coisa. Eu já havia cumprido meu objetivo e não tinha nenhum outro._

_Me questionei durante muito tempo, tentando entender porque Atena me trouxe de volta._

_Eu não saia dessa casa pra nada, nem conversava com os outros. Fui me trancando cada vez mais em mim mesmo._

_Até que eu não pude mais suportar e antes que ficasse insano ergui uma barreira em minha própria mente e passei a enxergar como objetivo, somente treinar meus discípulos._

_Mas havia uma pessoa que não estava apoiando essa minha fuga para uma falsa felicidade._

_-:-Flash(nem tanto)Back-:-_

_Descia vagarosamente a escada para o térreo do templo, não que quisesse, mas precisava comer ou morreria._

_Nesse momento interrompeu seus passos. Outros passos ecoavam naquele local. Sem perder tempo foi verificar quem era, podia não ser um perigo, mas ele já não sabia dizer, há muito deixara de reconhecer os cosmos familiares. Que ironia, ele, justo ele, o homem mais próximo de Deus. Não era mais tão forte assim, mas quem precisaria dele agora? Ninguém._

_Chegou ao grande saguão e deparou-se com um amigo. Era Mu de Áries que em outros tempos fora seu melhor amigo._

_- O que te traz aqui velho amigo? – perguntou Shaka._

_- Faz tempo que você não dá o ar da graça. Então decidi chamá-lo para acompanhar a mim e aos outros a uma festa no centro, hoje a noite. E aviso que não aceitarei uma resposta negativa. OK? Você vai?_

_- Tenho outra escolha?_

_- Não._

_-Então eu vou. A que horas?_

_- As nove em ponto. Esteja na frente do Santuario._

_- Estarei lá._

_- Sei que estará._

_E dizendo isso Aries se foi deixando Shaka bem pensativo._

_Será que seus amigos teriam mesmo reparado na sua ausência? Ou seria só uma questão de educação? Ou somente Mu havia reparado?_

_Bom, a curiosidade o perseguiu o resto do dia. E faltando dez minutos para o horário combinado, Shaka já estava lá esperando._

_Pouco tempo depois viu Mu, Milo, Camus, os Gêmeos Maravilha, Aldebaran, e Afrodite, descendo as escadas do Santuário vindo de encontro a ele e um carro atrás de si, buzinado feito um louco, ao que ele reconheceu ser Aioros._

_Agora sim tinha algo de errado naquilo. Um grupinho sem pé nem cabeça, todo arrumado e entrando num carro dirigido por Aioros. Mas não lhe deram muito tempo para pensar._

_- Shaka? É você mesmo? Nem acredito. – disse Afrodite – Muzito, você trouxe ele._

_- Oi Shaka. – disse Mu rubro._

_- Olá. – repetiram os demais em coro._

_- Oi. – respondeu tímido._

_- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Mu._

_- Na boate nova. Como é o nome? – disse Aioros._

_- A Prisma? – perguntou Kanon._

_- Essa mesmo. – disse Aioros._

_- OK. – manifestou-se Aldebaran._

_E foram eles._

_Cerca de meia hora depois, estavam parados em frente a tal boate e viam todo tipo de gente entrando._

_- Garanto que não mordem. – disse Camus entrando na frente._

_Não sobraram muitas opções. Logo estavam todos La dentro e Milo se esfregando em Camus._

_E lá estava Shaka sentado na ultima mesa da boate, sozinho, como sempre e admirando a alegria de seus amigos. Pra ser sincero tinha que admitir, sentira inveja deles._

_- Posso sentar aqui?_

_- Claro Mu. – disse Shaka abrindo espaço no estofado para o amigo. – O que ouve? Você não estava com aquele moreno?_

_- É difícil dizer._

_- Você está me preocupando. Fala logo._

_- Não tinha por que ficar com ele. – disse Mu – Ele não é quem eu quero._

_- Não parecia que você estava se importando com isso. – disse Shaka enciumado. – Quem você quer?_

_- Você._

_Dizendo isso Mu eliminou a distancia entre eles e beijou os lábios de Shaka._

_-:-Flashback end-:-_

_- Depois daquela noite estou junto a Mu. Sim, estamos namorando. E nosso amor já se provou verdadeiro. Meu novo objetivo é viver para estar ao lado de quem eu amo."_

Shun estava tão de "boca aberta" que não sabia o que dizer. A situação piorou quando seus dois mestres se beijaram apaixonados. O que Ikki diria se pudesse ver isso. Pagaria qualquer coisa pra ver a reação do irmão.

Shaka e Mu esperavam ansiosos, a reação de Shun, que não demorou.

- Vocês se amam de verdade? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar.

- Com toda a minha alma. – disse Shaka e Mu acenou em concordância.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Serio? – perguntou Shaka.

- Eu acho que o importante é ser feliz. – disse Shun.

- Não disse, Shaka? Você ganhou o melhor discípulo do mundo. – disse Mu rindo.

- Acho que ganhei.

- Não sou tão bom assim. – disse Shun.

- Mudando de assunto. Você vai à festa do Aioria? – perguntou Mu.

- Claro que vou ...

- Bom dia! – gritou Saori abrindo a porta da frente. – Estamos de volta!

A casa estava tão silenciosa que parecia oca. Mas onde estavam todos? Será que tinha acontecido algo?

- Olá? – ela tentou de novo.

- Desista. – disse Shiryu entrando com a bagagem. – Não tem ninguém.

- Será que aconteceu algo? – ela colocou seus temores em palavras.

- Não.

- Onde será que eles foram? – perguntou ela.

- Compras. – disse Shiryu. – Uma festa pra nos. Mas vão se atrasar. O Seiya dormiu demais.

- Espera um pouco. – disse Saori indignada. – Como você sabe tudo isso?

- Tinha um bilhete na porta.

- E você só me fala agora? – disse irritada.

- Você não viu?

- Se tivesse visto não tinha ficado meia hora chamando. Você não acha?

- É que era uma folha rosa tamanho A4.

- E eu ia pensar que tinha algo na porta pra ver? Tenho mais o que fazer.

- Ok. Ok. Eu me rendo. – disse Shiryu.

- Vamos descansar e depois nós conversamos com os outros.

- Certo, foi mesmo uma viagem cansativa.


	6. Chapter 6

- Vamos logo Seiya escolhe o presente da Saori. – gritava Hyoga.

- É que ela merece todos. Não sei qual escolher. – respondeu o menino.

- Então leve todos. – disse a vendedora rindo.

- Ele vai levar um de cada. – disse Ikki revoltado. Já estavam meia hora atrasados.

- Isso mesmo. – aprovou Seiya.

A vendedora foi ao estoque buscar os pedidos. Quarenta minutos depois eles estacionaram o carro na entrada da mansão.

Abriram a porta com cuidado para não chamar atenção e estragar o elemento surpresa. Subiram as escadas e foram pra sala de TV, onde deveriam encontrar Shiryu e Saori.

- Bem vindos! – gritaram Seiya e Hyoga.

- Oi. – disse Ikki.

Saori olhou para Ikki com um olhar penetrante, como se tivesse vendo a culpa em sua alma. Em seguida olhou para Seiya.

- Que saudades Seiya. – disse a moça abraçando-o.

- Eu trouxe presentes. – disse Seiya correndo pra fora da sala e voltando com uma pilha de embrulhos.

- Ah. Seiya, não precisava.

- Tem mais no corredor.

Todos riram.

- Seiya você é impossível. – disse Shiryu.

(-)

Ikki não via a hora de sair daquele lugar. Toda vez que Saori o olhava parecia que estava vendo-o por inteiro. Não sabia como, mas ela sabia sobre seu trato com Nemesis. Tinha que descobrir se já fora descoberto e como consertar a situação. Mas por hora tinha um encontro com Pandora.

- Se me permitem eu tenho um compromisso. – disse se levantando.

- Então ela te procurou mesmo? – perguntou Saori.

- Você sabia que ela tinha revivido?

- Mas é claro. Eu a revivi. – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom, é ela que estou indo ver.

- Ela não sabe o tipo de homem que ela tem. – disse Saori irônica.

Ikki não se deu trabalho de responder, só saiu o mais rápido possível da mansão.

Ele pegou um ônibus assim que dobrou a esquina. Queria sumir. Tinha perdido o irmão e agora Saori sabia que tinha traído a deusa Atena. Maldição.

(-)

Pandora estava muito feliz. Agora estava livre pra viver a sua vida, tinha ganhado uma nova vida e para completar estava a caminho de um encontro com seu amado.

A alguns dias, dois pra ser exata, tinha descoberto que ele havia traido a confiança de sua deusa, para o que ele pensava ser uma boa causa. Essa causa não era tão boa, mas ninguém é perfeito e se até ele tinha ganhado uma segunda chance, como negaria a ele uma nova chance.

Não demorou muito já estava na pracinha que tinham marcado, ficava em cima de um morro, mas o local tinha seu charme.

- Oi. Advinhe quem é. – alguém disse cobrindo seus olhos.

- Ikki.

- Droga. Como você adivinhou? – perguntou ele.

- Por que eu reconheço seu perfume em qualquer lugar. – disse ela rindo.

Ikki a abraçou e beijou sua boca.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – perguntou ele.

- Claro.

- Por que está tão convencida?

- Porque eu também te amo. Bobo. – disse ela beijando.

(-)

Noite da véspera da festa de Aioria

Casa de Leão

- Oi. – dizia Aioros procurando pelo irmão.

- Oi. – ouviu a voz do irmão vindo do quarto principal.

Caminhou devagar até a porta do quarto e nem esperou um convite para entrar. Sentou-se no estofado ao lado da cama e ficou aguardando o irmão sair do banho.

- Boa noite, maninho. – disse ele.

- Boa noite, Oros. – disse Aioria. – Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, mas eu que vim perguntar isso.

- Estou bem, melhor impossível.

- Meu irmão esta casando. – disse Aioros emocionado. – Como estou feliz.

- Obrigado, Oros, não sabe como me deixa feliz em saber disso.

Silêncio.

- E sua despedida de solteiro. – perguntou Oros.

- Prefiro não fazer festa.

- Ah que pena. – disse Oros. – Mas na ter festa não quer dizer que não possa receber os presentes não é?

Aioros não esperou o irmão responder a pergunta. Avançou em direção a ele e lhe deu um beijo ardente.

- Oros. – disse Aioria buscando fôlego. – O que foi isso?

- O começo do seu presente de despedida.

- ... – Oria ficou sem ar novamente quando sua boca foi arrematada.

- Em nome dos velhos tempos. – disse Oros. – Aproveita o presente.

Aioros derrubou o irmão na cama e arrancou-lhe a toalha. Deitou seu corpo por cima do outro e o beijou novamente. Agarrou o membro de Aioria e começou a estimulá-lo.

- Oros. – gemia Aioria.

- Aproveita. – respondeu Aioros. – Não é o melhor presente que você já ganhou?

- É... Ah.

Aioros sentou sobre o quadril do irmão e começou a despir-se enquanto rebolava sobre o membro do outro. Quando terminou de tirar suas roupas ficou aproveitando o contado das duas peles desnudas.

- Continuo? – perguntou ao irmão. – Ou você quer que eu pare?

- Continua, é claro. – nisso Aioria agarrou o pescoço do homem que estava sentado sobre si.

Aioros aproveitou o sinal verde do irmão e guiou o penis dele para dentro de sua entrada.

Aioria arqueou o corpo quando sentiu-se dentro do irmão. A sensação era indescritível.

Os dois gemiam sem parar, entregues ao prazer. Naquele vai e vem frenético. Até que Aioros se derramou na barriga do irmão e Aioria não agüentou e o seguiu rapidamente.

Estavam exaustos, Aioria puxou um lençol para eles e assim dormiram. Tinham que aproveitar todos os momentos e os gestos nessa ultima vez deles juntos.

Shun acordou assustado com o barulho do despertador. Sempre acordara antes dele.

- Já são sete? – disse ele pegando o despertador. – Não é possível. – péssima maneira de começar o dia. Atrasado.

Levantou da cama da cama e correu pro banheiro mais próximo para tomar banho.

Meia hora depois ele saia do banheiro secando os cabelos com uma toalha marrom.

- Ola. Shun ? – ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Era Afrodite. Saiu apressadamente para o corredor e desceu as escadas. Adorava a arquitetura daquelas casas, eram muito bem projetadas, do segundo andar se ouvia a casa toda e no resto da casa não se ouvia o segundo andar.

- Oi, Afrodite. Estou bem aqui. – disse sorrindo quando chegou no centro do grande salão. – O que houve?

- Nada demais. Eu só acordei meio caridoso e pensei, hora se não conheço um amigo dedicado, que esta a passar uma manhã deprimente jogado as traças, conversando com o espelho. – ele gargalhou e gesticulou com a mão mostrando uma taça de vinho que já tinha se servido. – E pra mim não existe coisa mais triste do que uma pessoa narcisista.

- Ah, bom. Então qual é seu plano para me salvar desse horripilante destino.

- Na verdade não é bem um plano é mais um improviso. – fez uma pausa pensativo. – Eu quero redecorar meu quarto e pensei em te levar pra me ajudar, você tem uma noção de moda que não é de se jogar fora. Vamos?

- Sim.

(-)

Marin sempre foi uma das mais duronas amazonas. Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas se não agisse dessa forma não seria ela mesma. Seiya até ajudou para que ela modificasse seus atos um pouco, assim ao invés de parecer um carrasco parecia-se mais com uma comandante do exercito de Hitler.

Aioria foi uma das coisas mais bem vindas que obteve na vida. Mesmo quando não sabia direito o que sentia ou quando ficava de amasso nos cantos do Santuário, para ninguém vê-los, tirando o fato de que todos já suspeitavam do romance dos dois. Quem os pegou um dia foi Aldebaran, como de praxe no outro dia todos sabiam que Aioria estava "pegando" a Marin.

Foi naquela semana que Marin se surpreendeu, desde o inicio o lance com leão não fora serio, nenhum dos dois pedia nada, só que quando Aioria descobriu que todos já sabiam, Marin pensou que ele pularia fora daquele tren desgovernado, mas não ele disse que não havia problema nos amassos e que não estava "pegando" a Marin e sim namorando-a e era um compromisso serio.

Foi assim que as coisas foram ficando mais envolventes e sedutoras, oh sim, Aioria era muito sedutor. Então a alguns meses ele fez o pedido de noivado e disse que ela não precisava responder no momento pois ele faria uma festa para fazer o pedido como se deve.

_Flash Back Melodramático_

Era uma noite de verão de lua cheia e céu claro, e na casa de leão na cama do morador do local podia-se encontrar dois corpos abraçados, um homem e uma mulher.

Aioria e Marin tinham acabado de fazer amor e estavam reforçando seus votos de amor incondicional com jurar...(N/A: e bla, bla, bla ficou muito doce, vamo pula).

- Marin, eu venho pensando e... Você que ser minha noiva? Quer casar comigo? – perguntou ele sem jeito alisando os cabelos dela.

A garota levantou assustada.

- O que?

- Desculpe. Eu te ofendi? – perguntou ele receoso.

- Não.

- Então a resposta é não?

- Sim.

- ...

- Quer dizer. Não, você não me ofendeu. E sim, eu adoraria me casa com você.

- Então vou dar uma festa para oficializarmos o noivado.

...

_Fim do flash back_

Ela tinha ficado tão perplexa na ocasião que acordou no dia seguinte pensando que tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas ela acreditou assim que viu a caixinha azul do anel em cima do criado mudo. Quantas vezes mais Aioria iria surpreende-la? Só o tempo tinha essa resposta.

Agora isso tudo parecia distante, como um universo alternativo ou uma dimensão diferente. Enquanto ela corria as escadarias do Santuário para o carro do salão de beleza. Ela não concordara no inicio mas Aioria a convencera de fazer um mini dia da noiva, na opinião dela isso era um exagero só para uma festa de noivado, mas ele insistiu tanto.

Mais uma vitoria de Aioria.

(-)

Hyoga andava estudando muito desde o inicio do ano, precisava entrar no ritmo da escola, era difícil. Não tinha tido muito tempo de pensar desde quando começou a ir pro colégio. Mas agora ele estava estirado em sua cama, teria um fim de semana prolongado, um dia, mas prolongado do mesmo jeito.

Não pensar em nada não era muito do seu feitio, mas estava perigosamente tornando-se um ato comum.

E lá estava ele admirando o teto, azul claríssimo, quase gelo, isso o fazia lembrar de casa, mas tinha aceitado essa idéia maluca de constituir uma família com seus amigos, e por falar neles, Ikki ainda não falava com Seiya e da ultima vez que se falaram, uma semana depois da fuga de Shun, Ikki quase matou Seiya com um golpe impensado, que Saori parou a um metro do alvo, depois disso nunca mais, Shyriu apostava todas as suas fichas que Ikki estava planejando sair da mansão e morar com Pandora.É o próprio Hyoga tinha visto a moça com Ikki, mas isso não era um problema dele. Ikki iria entrar na faculdade no ano que vem e poderia se mudar se quisesse, era milionário, não precisaria nem trabalhar e se fosse morar com Pandora então pioro, a garota tinha herdado a fortuna dos pais. Já Shyriu estava doido pra terminar a escola e passar uns tempos nos cinco picos, ele dizia que trainar era bom para a mente e o corpo, mas na verdade era pra ver aquela tal de Shunrei.

Todos tinham planos e desejos, só Hyoga que não, parecia até que já haviam esquecido que Shun não estava mais entre eles, Ikki que todos pensaram que não descansaria até encontrar o caçula, tinha parado de falar nele e até Saori havia perguntado o motivo, mas nada de respostas e já fazia meses. Os únicos que lembravam-se de Shun eram Saori, por ser como irmã pra ele, e Hyoga, mais por teimosia.

Hyoga cansou de ficar pensando nos outros levantou e foi até a escrivaninha, sentou-se na cadeira e pegou o caderno na mochila, mais dever de casa, ainda bem que na mansão Kido tinha empregados para fazer tudo e ele tinha tempo suficiente para as lições. Foi quando colocou o caderno encima da escrivaninha que ele viu o notebook que ganhara de Shun.

- Ah, Shun. Onde você esta? Por que você foi embora? Você esta bem? E o que foi aquilo, antes da sua ida? E acima de tudo porque pensar em você faz doer aqui? – ele colocou a mão sobre o peito.

(-)

Hyoga acordou depois de uma hora e percebeu que ainda não tinha feito nada do seu dever de casa.

- Droga, droga, droga e droga! – detestava esses deveres de casa.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar. – disse ele virando-se para a porta. Ele já imaginava quem era.

Dito e feito, quem entrava pela porta era o chinês.

- Você esta ocupado?

- Não Shiryu. Pode entrar, fique a vontade.

- Ok.

- O que te traz aqui?

- Nada de mais, eu só queria ver como estava meu irmão e se ele precisa de algo. Você saberia me responder?

Campo minado, Hyoga sabia que o amigo estava sondando algo, uma pesquisa talvez? Algo estava acontecendo.

- Acho que ele está bem, cansado, mas bem.

- Então podemos parar de falar na terceira pessoa.

- Prefiro.

- Como está indo na escola?

- Bem, difícil, mas acho que eu vou passar.

- E os amigos? Já fez muitos?

- Eu já tenho amigos, não preciso de mais.

- Mas seria bom.

- Não sei, não.

- Não tem algo mais por traz disso?

- Por exemplo?

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

- Ok

- Eu já vou indo.

Shiryu já tinha ido embora, mas deixou Hyoga com a certeza de que o chinês sabia porque de não querer amigos. Pra não se machucar como ocorrera com Shun.

A noite estava deslumbrante, a Grécia exibia um céu magnífico e como ao redor do templo existia muita vegetação o ar era bem fresco.

Mu e Shaka já haviam ido para a festa de noivado, Shun terminara de se arrumar e estava esperando Afrodite, que insistia em dizer que não era bonito chegar sozinho em uma festa de noivado.

E lá estava Afrodite chegando elegantemente atrasado quarenta minutos.

- Olá Shunny.

- Oi, você chegou. Vamos?

- Certo. Fiz você esperar muito?

- Não. – mentiu Shun.

E eles foram animadamente pelo caminho até a casa de Leão. Coisa que levou pouquíssimo tempo. E já estavam entrando, na verdade estavam na porta. Quando Shun tentou entrar pelo lado esquerdo para não chamar atenção, Afrodite o puxou pra o meio da entrada e fez questão de fazer aparecer ramos de rosas azuis, suas preferidas, ao pé de todas as colunas interiores matando todos outros arranjos e para completar as flores vinham de um galho verde que saia da manga da camisa do cavaleiro de peixes. E ele ainda mantinha Shun bem preso a seu braço esquerdo e andava até o meio do salão.

A festa parou e todos olhavam para Afrodite, que estava com um sorriso afetado e ainda segurava Shun discretamente.

- Olá Afrodite, olá Shun. – disse Aioria saindo do meio da multidão. – Dite, se eu soubesse que você iria fazer isso. – ele apontou para a nova decoração. – Não teria gasto tanto dinheiro, com as flores. – Aioria realmente não tinha gostado do feito do cavaleiro de peixes. – Você não gostou dos outros?

- Gostei, mas eu prefiro rosas a margaridas. Você não concorda?

- Sim, eu concordo, mas as flores foram escolhas da Marin.

A maioria dos cavaleiros não suportava Afrodite, pelas coisas que ele fez, mas também pelo seu jeito auto-suficiente e egoísta de ser.

- Apresente minhas sinceras desculpas, mas eu não conseguiria ficar no mesmo local que aquelas plantas.

- Eu já esperava que você, fizesse algo parecido com isso.

Afrodite não gostou nem um pouco do tom de Aioria. Ele soltou o braço de Shun e lhe entregou uma rosa preta, esperava que ele entendesse o recado.

- Então você encomendou aquelas plantas só para que eu redecorasse o salão. – disse Afrodite sinicamente – Que atencioso de sua parte.

- Eu vou procurar o Shaka. – disse Shun e saiu de perto deles, como Afrodite havia pedido.

Aioria voltou a olhar Afrodite.

- Na verdade. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer. – Aioria olhou em volta certificando-se de que ninguém estava prestando atenção. – O universo não gira em torno de você.

- Jura? – perguntou secamente. – Mas eu tinha certeza que sim. Será que me enganei?

- Está completamente enganado, se pensa que o universo gira em torno de algo como você.

- Mas eu poderia jurar que a maioria dos moradores desse lugarzinho, como é mesmo o nome? Ah, Santuário. A maioria deles daria tudo para conseguir um único beijo meu. E têm alguns mais prepotentes que chegam a desejar algo mais, e se não me falhe a memória você já esteve entre eles.

Ponto. Afrodite tinha tocado no calcanhar de Aquiles de Aioria. Em poucos segundo ele estava completamente vermelho.

Aioria rapidamente deu um passo para frente e agarrou o pescoço de Afrodite com a mão direta.

- Nunca mais repita isso ou será a ultima coisa que irá dizer. Estamos entendidos?

Afrodite segurou o pulso de Aioria e retirou o pescoço do aperto.

- Você esta me machucando. E nunca, ouviu? Nunca toque em mim. E se me der licença tenho coisas mais importantes para faze. E faça-me um favor mande meus pêsames a Marin.

O cavaleiro de peixes saiu do salão sem dizer mais uma palavra.

- Filho da puta. – murmurou Aioria para as costas de Afrodite.

- Relaxa maninho. – lá esta Aioros. – Me desculpe não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa.

- Então você viu aquele maníaco me ofender?

- Não foi bem assim. Você o insultou primeiro. Sabe como ele é sensível. Você mereceu.

- Até você está contra mim.

(-)

Afrodite estava descrente. Só queria sair daquele lugar imundo.

Ele subia as escadas devagar, mas só como disfarce, já que seu desejo era correr e ir para sua casa.

- Olá. – Afrodite se virou para encontrar Mdm parado no pé da escadaria. – Tudo bem? Você parece meio nervoso, Dite.

- O de sempre.

- E o que isso seria? – perguntou Mdm subindo alguns degraus para ficar mais próximo do outro.

- Aioria foi meio grosseiro. – disse Afrodite revelando a mancha avermelhada em seu pescoço.

Mdm se aproximou do cavaleiro menor e ergueu o queixo dele.

- O leãozinho fez isso com você? – perguntou ele irritado.

- Eu meio que pedi por isso. – esclareceu o outro.

- Isso não da a ele o direito. – rosnou – Eu vou lá agora terminar com essa festa. E dar aquele bicho a maior surra da vida dele.

- Eu não quero que você vá. – se pronunciou o menor. – Eu sei me cuidar sozinho e não preciso de alguém para bater nos outros por mim.

- Então o que eu posso fazer para ajudar você?

- Esqueça o inútil. Em primeiro lugar. - pausou e olhou maliciosamente para o outro cavaleiro. – Em segundo lugar. Já que você quer me ajudar. Você poderia me acompanhar até minha casa. Que eu acho que há algo bem interessante para você fazer lá. – ele piscou. – Se é que você me entende.

Mdm engasgou, ma seguiu o outro alegremente.


	7. Chapter 7

Shun viu o momento exato que Afrodite deixou a festa, queria ver se ele estava bem, ele parecia meio magoado, o que será que Aioria vez?

Mas ele foi tirado desses pensamentos por um grito agudo.

- Shun!.

Ele seguiu o som para descobrir quem era. E viu a moça correndo em sua direção.

- Senhorita Saori?

- Oi, eu estava te procurando. Você demorou, cheguei a pensar que você não vinha. – disse a moça sorrindo. – Que bom que você veio, eu estava morrendo de saudades.

- Estou feliz em ver você também. – disse ele em pânico.

- Não se preocupe, eu vim sozinha.

- Você não contou a eles que eu estou aqui?

- Não, mais eu acho que você já devia ter contado. – disse ela seria. – Todos estão preocupados com você. E por algo que eu não sei, Hyoga parece o mais preocupado, acho que ele se culpa. – ela fez uma pausa. – O que você pode me dizer sobre isso?

- Não sei por que ele esta assim. E também não me importo. – importava sim. Porque Hyoga estaria assim, será que ele estava arrependido. Mas arrependido de que, mesmo? – Eu já tive o suficiente deles.

- Você não era assim. Está me assustando.

- Eu ainda sou o mesmo, só não quero me machucar.

- Se você diz. Vamos dar uma volta pelo salão. Tenho que cumprimentar umas pessoas.

Saori segurou o braço deles e começaram a andar pela multidão. Ele olhava a todos enquanto Saori comentava sobre a viagem de ultima hora para a Grécia. Foi ai que ele viu Saga, mas não era possível e estava eh, hum, beijando, Kanon? E foi exatamente pra lá que Saori o conduziu.

- Saga? – chamou Saori.

Saga soltou o irmão e se virou para a moça surpreso.

- Athena. Não sabia que vinha. Que surpresa agradável. – ele cumprimentou a deusa. – Shun, estava para ver você desde quando você chegou, mas tive uns contratempos. – Saga piscou pro irmão.

Shun ficou vermelho e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ótimo, então era uma festa de casais. Mas Saga estava com o irmão gêmeo? Isso era incesto, não? O que aconteceu nesse Santuário?

Enquanto Shun estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Saori terminou de conversar com Saga e já puxava o caçula pelo salão.

- Vamos. – disse ela.

Shun reparava em todos as pessoas na festa e não poderia estar mais surpreso. Parece que o lugar tinha mudado completamente. Todos estava com os seus pares. Saga e Kanon. Mu e Shaka. O cavaleiro de gelo estava com Milo. Até Shina que era caidinha por Seiya tinha arranjado um par e era outra amazona a tal de Jisty, que Shun não conhecia muito bem. Mas ele já devia ter percebido, afinal já fazia quase seis meses, ta bom, quatro meses e meio, mas mesmo assim, todos já estavam se agarrando e ele nem desconfiou. Desavergonhados.

Depois dos comprimentos eles foram sentar em uma mesa e Shun aproveitou pra verbalizar um pouco das suas frustrações. Todos aqueles casais. Imagina a cara do Ikki se ele visse aquilo.

- Saori?

- Sim?

- ...

Saori percebeu a duvida e resolveu pressionar o garoto.

- O que te incomoda?

- Não sei. E que quase todos estão namorando. – ele parou pra respirar.

- E?

- Você apóia isso? – perguntou ele tímido.

- Claro. Por que não? Tudo o que eu quero é que eles sejam felizes e um amor pode fazê-los esquecer um pouco as dores da guerra. – disse ela sorrindo. – Afinal, não quero fantoches como cavaleiros, quero pessoas de verdade e pra isso eles precisam ter uma vida. Foi pra isso que eu os trouxe de volta a vida.

- Concordo plenamente. – ele pensou se devia continuar, mas a duvida venceu. – Mas muitos desses casais são homossexuais. Não são?

- Sim?

- Isso é pecado é errado e anti-natural.

Saori ficou pasma.

- Shun, você não disse isso. Eu esperava esse tipo de hipocrisia de qualquer um menos de você. – Ela viu a cara de duvida dele e entendeu que ele não estava acusando e sim procurando uma resposta. Então parou a bronca.

- Saori, eu não fui criado assim.

- Shun olha pra mim, nos meu olhos. – ela esperou ele obedecer. – Pense bem e me responda com sinceridade. Você acha que há algo de mau nisso?

- Todos dizem...

- Não Shun, eu não quero saber dos outros, eu quero saber o que o seu coração acha. – interrompeu.

Shun pensou em todos os motivos que via para aquilo ser errado e percebeu que nenhum era seu.

- Eu não acho que seja mau.

- O que interessa é o que você acha.

- Mas existe o homem e a mulher.

- Shun antes de ser a Senhorita Kido eu sou Athena filha de Zeus rei de todos os deuses. E eu sei que não há mau nisso. Todos as pessoas são originalmente bissexuais e só depois que passam pela educação vigiada pela sociedade é que começam a ter uma opção sexual que deve ser heterossexual. Por que qualquer outra é vista de uma forma ruim. E isso acontece por outros motivos, não foram os deuses que disseram isso, foram os próprios homens. E pra provar isso muitos dos deuses que estão sob meu pai, já tiveram relacionamentos com pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Shun ficou pensando nisso pelo resto da noite. Até que Aioria se levantou de uma das mesas e acertou a própria taça com uma faca. Isso fez um barulho grande, considerando que ele repetiu o gesto até a taça quebrar.

Todos olharam para o anfitrião.

- Vejo que já estão todos presentes. – apontou Aioria. Shun procurou Afrodite com os olhos, mas não o encontrou. Aioria continuou. – Eu chamei vocês hoje para oficializar o meu noivado com a Amazona Marin. – ele virou-se para Marin e segurou a mão dela. A moça levantou da cadeira. – Marin, Amazona de Prata de Aguia, você aceitaria casar-se comigo. Aioria Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, mesmo eu não sendo nem de longe aquilo que você merece. – todos os convidados gargalharam diante do comentário.

Marin ficou escarlate.

- É claro que eu aceito me casar com você.

(-)

Aioros assistia a tudo de longe, apesar do irmão ter insistido que queria ele por perto nesse momento.

- Eles crescem, não? – disse uma voz amiga atrás de Aioros

- É, crescem e vão viver as próprias vidas. – Aioros não precisava se virar pra saber que era Kanon.

- Mas você já esperava por isso. Certo?

- Sim, mas é diferente quando você vê acontecendo.

- E por que você não impede?

- Não posso, não posso oferecer o mesmo tipo de amor que Marin da a ele.

- Mas você o ama.

- Não como homem, eu tenho algo especial por ele, muito especial, mas não é igual ao que ele sente por Marin. – Aioros sentiu uma lagrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto. – Já o amei como homem há muito tempo. Hoje, não mais.

- Então há outra pessoa em seu coração.

- Outro amor impossível.

- Nada é impossível.

Saori voltou do santuário com a certeza do que tinha que fazer. Ela ficou o resto da noite trancada na sala do grande mestre com Shaka e Mu. E o mestre disse que já era tempo para usar as informações que ela conseguiu no templo de Zeus.

O problema agora era fazer. Tudo já estava planejado, mas colocar em pratica era mais difícil e Ikki poderia não aceitar e sem ele não haveria plano.

Mas antes de tudo ainda tinha de pensar em tudo que descobriu com as sacerdotisas. Por isso que ela decidiu vir pra casa no horário onde todos estariam na escola.

Saori segui para a varanda de seu quarto e sentou na poltrona. Colocou os óculos escuros e ficou tomando sol enquanto relembrava dos acontecimentos.

_#Flashback# *on*_

_Eles não esperavam ver aquilo. O templo ficava em um monte rochoso enorme e o único de chegar a entrada era escalando._

_Shiryu foi na frente, e Saori o seguiu. Eles levaram cerca de meia hora pra chegar a entrada de uma caverna._

_Mesmo com a luz do dia a entrada ainda mantinha duas tochas acesas, presas ao portal em arco._

_As surpresas não pararam por ai. Quando atravessaram o portal não viram nada alem de uma caverna. Então começaram a seguir em linha reta, só que num determinado momento perceberam que estavam descendo, cada vês mais fundo e pelo tempo que seguiam nesse ritmo já deviam estar abaixo do nível do mar._

_Eles param de andar quando encontraram uma enorme porta de aço de uns três metros de altura._

_- Saori. – chamou Shiryu. – O que fazemos agora?_

_- Shaka me explicou essa parte._

_- Exatamente qual parte?_

_- Essa porta e a porta da verdade. – disse ela. – Ela só abre para os convidados ou pessoas aflitas._

_- Creio eu que você não se encaixe em nenhuma delas. – apontou ele._

_- Sou uma exceção a regra._

_- Por que?_

_- Sou uma deusa. E filha do senhor desse lugar._

_- Isso tem lógica. – concordou ele. – Mas o que você faz agora._

_- Observe._

_Saori caminhou lentamente a te o meio da porta. Lembrando o que Shaka havia dito._

_Ela encostou os dedos na porta e disse:_

_- Eu sou Athena filha de Zeus e peço que me dêem permissão para pisar nesse local sagrado. – nada,mas ela tinha feito exatamente com o mestre disse, mas iria ate o final. – Abram as portas e me dêem passagem neste momento. É a princesa dos deuses, Atena, quem vos ordena._

_Como um passe de mágica a porta do lugar começou a abrir. Metade pra cada lado._

_- Estou impressionado. Acho que vou trocar de nome. – brincou Shiryu._

_- Nem brinca._

_- Em frente?_

_- Sempre. – respondeu ela._

_Eles passaram pela porta. E entraram no templo._

_Era um lugar enorme. Uma sala gigantesca e era sustentada por colunas gregas. Eles podiam ver uma porta menor do lado esquerdo. E no fundo da sala havia um grande lago. No lado direito existia um trono. Na sala existia varias almofadas espalhadas pelo piso e tudo era branco, só a água do lago era verde, mas um verde tão transparente que podiam ver o fundo de areia branca._

_- Ola jovem. – disse a mulher mais linda que Shiryu já tinha visto. Ela era loira tão loira que parecia que os cabelos eram brancos e a pele era tão leitosa que chegava a ser florescente. Ela fez uma reverencia e acrescentou. – Deusa Atena. – só quando ela se recolocou de pé foi que puderam ver as orelhas dela. Eram pontudas, mas eram encobertas pelos cabelos que passavam da cintura._

_- Você é..._

_Antes que Shiryu pudesse completar a pergunta ela o interrompeu._

_- Sim, sou uma elfa. – disse ela. – Atena se vossa divindade puder aguardar um minuto. Logo Jasmine vira atende-la. – a elfa começou a se mover e fez um sinal para que a seguissem._

_Shiryu olhava admirado a figura branca em seu vestido mais branco ainda, se mover e lhes indicar duas almofadas de frente ao trono branco. Em segui da ela passou pela porta e os deixou sozinhos._

_- E quanto ao outro problema? – disse o dragão._

_- Em algum momento Shun terá que encontrar todos. E acontecera mais cedo do que ele espera._

_Foram interrompidos pela chegada de uma mulher branca de cabelos vermelhos e cacheados que caiam em cascata para parte de trás do vestido vinho de cauda longa. Eles ficaram sem palavras quando viram as asas de ser._

_- A jovem reencarnação de Athena. Estava a sua espera. Vejo que seus problemas estão interligados._

_- Como? – foi a resposta de Athena._

_- Você é um anjo? – foi tudo que o dragão conseguiu dizer._

_- Primeiro você. Sim sou um anjo. Mais não posso dar mais explicações. Esse problema é entre Zeus e meu criador. – disse ela. – E você Athena. Nemesis voltou por causa de Shun. Mais especificamente por causa de Ikki._

_- Como assim?_

_- Shun foi o corpo que Hades escolheu. Como você o derrotou Shun devia estar morto, mas Ikki não o matou como deveria. Então a ordem natural das coisas foi abalado._

_- Você esta dizendo que devíamos matá-lo? – perguntou o dragão._

_- Isso ou jogar contra as Irmãs Destino._

_- Faço o que for preciso para manter Shun vivo. – disse Athena. – Ele é minha responsabilidade._

_- Então você vai precisar assumir seu papel como Athena e reivindicar seus poderes. Caso contrario não terá nenhuma chance._

_-Você terá que morrer novamente, só que dentro do lago da vida._

_- Farei isso._

_- Aviso que ao fazê-lo lembrara de todas as suas reencarnações. Mas terá as respostas de suas perguntas e poder para enfrentar Nemesis e as Irmãs Destino._

_- Então está decidido._

_- Saori.- protestou Shiryu._

_- Não me impeça._

_- Pegue. – disse Jasmine estendendo um frasco. – É beladona. Beba tudo de uma vez._

_Saori bebeu o conteúdo e seguiu a anja até o lago onde caminhou até o centro. Jasmine tocou a água com as mãos quando o veneno começou a fazer efeito em saori. A água ficou vermelha como os cabelos da anja e Saori caiu morta no fundo do lago._

_Saori parou de existir sem aviso prévio. Não sentia nada e não tinha nenhum dos sentidos. Todas as suas vidas passaram por sua cabeça como um filme e ela sentiu todas as emoções que teve durante aquelas vidas. Tudo parou e ela começou a ver a vida atual e em seguida viu tudo que Ikki fez, o acordo com Nemesis, até o dia atual._

_Jasmine tirou as mãos da água e ela tornou-se lilás como os cabelos de Saori e a jovem flutuou de volta a superfície da água._

_#Flashback# *off*_

- Tatsume.

- Senhorita?

- Quando Ikki chegar mande ele vir aqui. E vá chamar Shiryu também.

- Sim.

- Vá esperá-los.

- Sim. – disse ele antes de sair apressado.

(-)

Ikki deixou Pandora em casa de moto. Tinha comprado uma três dias atrás, para os encontros com sua namorada. E também para sentir aquela sensação de liberdade.

Ele olhava os prédios passando por ele em alta velocidade. E sentia-se feliz. Pena que durou pouco, logo estava no portão da mansão.

- Tenho que comprar um apartamento.

- Senhor. – Tatsumi chamou Ikki assim que ele cruzou a porta principal. – A senhorita Kido quer vê-lo imediatamente.

Algo estava errado.

- Onde ela está.

- Está no quarto.

Sem mais uma palavra, Ikki se dirigiu para o quarto de Saori. Tinha um pressentimento ruim sobre isso. Então o melhor era fazer de uma vez e se fosse o que ele estava pensando, azar. Tinha feito e não se arrependia, melhor fazer do que passar o resto da vida na duvida.

Quando passava pelo corredor ate o quarto de Saori ele encontrou Shiryu para do lado de fora da porta. O chinês olhou-o de cima a baixo e disse seriamente.

- Pensei que não viria.

- Ela também quer falar com você? – perguntou Ikki.

- Não, não. Dessa vez ela quer falar somente com você. – disse ele. Só estou aqui pra acompanhar.

Então realmente a coisa era grave. Setenta porcento de chance dela ter descoberto o trato com Nemesis.

- Vamos entrar então? – questionou Ikki fingindo despreocupação.

Mais velho deu dois passos à frente e segurou a maçaneta, mas foi impedido de entrar quando Shiryu colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Ikki – chamou ele,fazendo o outro soltar a maçaneta e virar-se para ele – Eu queria dizer que independente do que você faça ou tenha feito, você é muito importante pra mim.

-Por que você esta dizendo essas coisas?

-É que tenho algo a lhe pedir.

-Sou todo ouvidos.

-Eu queria que você escutasse tudo que a Saori tem a dizer antes de tomar qualquer atitude. – ele respirou fundo – Não quero que você vá embora.

- Shiryu, eu... – não pode terminar a fala, pois o Dragão o interrompeu.

- Vamos entrar, ela esta esperando. – e passou pela porta na frente do outro.

(-)

Esperar pacientemente quando o que se espera será decisivo não é uma tarefa fácil e ela sabia disso, já que estava a uma hora lendo o mesmo relatório de lucros e ainda não sabia se estava correto ou não, mas precisava dele assinado até o fim da tarde.

Ela pegou o celular e discou o numero de sua assistente.

- Oi, Suzan eu preciso que revise os relatórios de lucros do bimestre passado. – disse ela – E se tudo estiver correto assine e me envie uma copia. – sem esperar pela resposta ela desligou o celular.

"Ikki, você tem de aceitar isso, não tenho plano melhor".

E como se estivesse combinado, a porta do quarto se abre e por ela passa um preocupado Shiryu e um desconfiado Ikki.

Shiryu caminhou calado ate se posicionar ao lado da porta da varanda apoiado na parede azul.

- Queria falar comigo? – perguntou Ikki de frente para Saori, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Sim, mas você pode parar o teatro. Eu já sei o que o seu preconceito e seu ciúme egoísta te levaram a fazer com seu irmão.

Ikki não sabia o que fazer, então seus temores eram verdadeiros. Ela sabia.

- Se sabe, por que me chamou aqui?

- Para lhe dar uma chance de compensar um pouco do que fez.

- Mas eu não me arrependo do que fiz.

Shiryu desencostou-se da parede e olhou feio para Ikki.

- Acho que devia ouvir a proposta. – e voltou a posição anterior.

- Ok. Qual é a proposta?

- ...

(-)

Meia hora depois Ikki deixava o quarto de Saori, com Shiryu e uma promessa a tira-colo.

- Shiryu por que você me impediu de sair do quarto, entrando na conversa? – se não fosse pelo Dragão a essa hora ele não moraria mais na mansão.

- Por que eu sei que você errou, mas todos erramos e um dia você vai perceber que erro e eu queria estar lá para ajudá-lo a corrigir esse erro. – ficou rubro quando percebeu o que disse. - Estou atrasado pra aula, é melhor eu ir.

- Você não tem aula a noite.

- Tenho um curso extra hoje. Tchau. – e saiu pela direção contraria a que Ikki seguia.

"Não entendo, será que foi um erro tentar levar meu irmão pro caminho certo? Shun. Sinto sua falta, mas você errou e só vou ter aceitar como irmão quando resolver obedecer minhas regras. E aquela atitude de Shiryu, era estranha essa preocupação do chinês".

Sem saber Shiryu tinha falado demais e posto uma pulga atrás da orelha de fênix.

Dormir agora era uma luta perdida antes mesmo de começar, mas tinha justificativa, ou melhor, justificativas: a festa terminara quatro horas da manhã; aquela conversa com Saori; e o mais importante, a porcaria do cisne de pelúcia que ele encontrou no fundo da mala.

Ele tinha que ter inventado de pegar seu pijama de bolinhas na mala, justo naquela hora? Malditas sejam as mudanças de temperatura. Maldito seja Afrodite, que não voltou a festa. Maldita seja Saori por ter conversas confusas e defeituosas. Maldita seja a sua mente por estar ligando fatos que não deveriam jamais se conectar. Quem foi que disse que ele estava nervoso por ter encontrado o cisne? Ele nem estava nervoso. O fato dele ter se lembrado que o cisne foi um presente de Hyoga, não tinha nada a ver com a conversa, ok?

"Se acalme, respire fundo e pense, com calma" – esse era o mantra que ecoava dentro de sua cabeça.

Analise dos fatos. Desde que chegou sentiu muita falta de todos os amigos, do irmão e também do loiro, muita falta do loiro, e remorso por ter ignorado ele friamente, parecia que ele tinha algo importante pra falar.

E o que ele tinha feito na sorveteria, com certeza era sobre isso que o loiro queria conversar. Mas por que ele tinha mesmo feito aquilo? Ah ,sim porque o loiro estava acompanhado daquela mulherzinha oferecida... O meu Deus.

Depois ele foi para o santuário, por que não podia mais ficar no Japão. Por que? Ele não sabia.

- Diga a verdade para você mesmo! – meu deus ele estava ficando louco, estava até ouvindo a voz da Saori. – Por que você fugiu?

Isso sim era uma pergunta difícil.

- Você sabe, diga. – ok, essa voz já assustou.

- Porque eu não conseguiria ficar e vê-lo com ela sem poder fazer nada... – Shun tapou a boca com as mãos e saiu correndo da casa para o jardim de Shaka.

Caiu em meio as flores no gramado e sentiu as lagrimas descerem pelo rosto num fluxo continuo e doloroso, nesse momento ele se deu conta do que estava realmente acontecendo.

- Não, não, não... Deus, não! – ele não podia. Isso não estava acontecendo. – Hyoga, não! – ele não podia estar apaixonado por um homem.

Ele estava apaixonado pelo loiro. E não era pouco. "Meu Deus, o que eu fiz na sorveteria, na reunião, tudo foi por ciúmes. Não, não, não. Alguém deve ter descoberto. O meu Deus. Hyoga não pode desconfiar. O que ele vai pensar de mim." E as lagrimas rolavam no compasso da respiração dele.

- Monstro! É isso que ele vai pensar. Que eu sou um monstro! Monstro! – "Não ele na pode descobrir. Eles não podem saber. Eles nunca vão saber". – Ikki, você está certo. Não mereço ser seu irmão. – "Eu não mereço nada de ninguém".

O despertador marcava três da manhã. Já deveria ser tarde o suficiente. Saori disse que deveria ser depois da meia-noite. Hora de colocar o plano em pratica. Que Deus ajude.

Desceu as escadas e foi para a fonte do lado de fora da mansão. Que comece o show.

- Nêmesis! – disse ele olhando para o céu.

- Olá, garotão.

Ele virou-se de costas e lá esta a ruiva em roupas de couro tão apertadas que deviam ser proibidas de circularem nas ruas.

- Já estava pensando que não viria. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Ainda impaciente, não? – disse ela. – Vejo que esta feliz! Por quê me chamou?

- Porque sou um homem de palavra. Quero cumprir minha parte no contrato.

- E você supõe que sabe como me ajudar?

- Sim, senão por que chamaria você?

- Bom. Já que é assim, conte-me o plano.

- Não é bem um plano, é mais como uma informação. Uma ótima informação. – ele parou para observar o rosto dela. – Mas acho que você poderia considerar o fim do nosso acordo. O que acha?

- Uma boa informação? Muito boa?

- Sim. – ele tinha que jogar as cartas na mesa. – Sei onde esta a única arma capaz de matar um deus.

- Jura? Encontrou a adaga?

- Exatamente, mas você tem que aceitar a localização como minha parte no contrato.

- Garotão você é um ótimo negociante. Feito, agora me conte.

- A adaga esta na sala de troféus da mansão, mas amanhã ela vai voltar pro santuário.

- O resto é comigo! Foi um prazer negociar. – ela desapareceu.

Ikki pegou o celular.

- Shiryu. Ela aceitou, agora é com vocês.

- Ok. – Shiryu desligou o celular e correu a te a porta de carvalho no fim do corredor. – Saori! Ela está vindo eu vou dar a volta.

Ele correu pra fora da mansão e deu a volta entrando pela porta da cozinha. Parou na porta traseira do salão de troféus. Pegou um spray de tinta da mochila e desenhou um símbolo na porta.

- Agora só falta uma porta e o resto é com a Saori. – Ele correu até a porta anterior e esperou até ouvir que tinham duas pessoas conversando lá dentro.

Ele desenhou o símbolo nessa porta também e saiu para encontrar o Ikki no chafariz.

- Você esta bem? – foi a primeira coisa que teve vontade de saber assim que viu Ikki sentado no chafariz.

- Preocupado, mas bem. E você?

- Bem.

- Elas estão presas?

- Sim, agora é só rezar para que tudo de certo. – cada vez que olhava para Ikki sentia o peso de seu preconceito, mas não havia muito a fazer sobre isso o mais importante agora era ajudar Shun. Ikki não tinha concerto e mesmo se tivesse existia Pandora. – Que vença a melhor!

- Espero que Saori seja a melhor.

- Que Zeus nos ajude.

Saori estava na sala dos troféus escondida atrás do trono nacarado na parede esquerda. Esperava pela deusa ruiva, mas estava impaciente sobre Ikki conseguir enganá-la.

- Saori! Ela está vindo eu vou dar a volta. – ela ouviu isso do lado de fora, sentiu o corpo todo relaxar, só faltava mandar aquela vaca pro inferno. O único problema era: para impedir a vadia de fugir teve que isolar a sala e com isso não tinha poderes, mas a ruiva também não teria; então seria a maneira humana. Ela observou a parede oposta, a coleção de armas de seu avô, talvez não fosse tão difícil.

Ela ouviu a porta bater e a ruiva passar procurando algo. A adaga. Ela aguardou mais um pouco e saiu do esconderijo.

- Procurando algo? – perguntou para a ruiva.

- A brega abandonou o vestido de lençol? – disse ela ironicamente. – Se tocou que ele saiu de moda a muitos séculos?

Saori usava calça jeans skinny,e blusa de alça.

- Pra alguém que só usa couro você fala demais. O que procura em minha casa?

- Creio eu que você não pode me ajudar. Mas, de qualquer maneira estou procurando a Adaga.

- Quer me matar? Por que não tentamos de uma maneira limpa.

- Ora, mas eu não pretendo fazer muita sujeira.

- Não seja idiota. Estou propondo um duelo, como das outras vezes.

- Mas que eu saiba das outras vezes o duelo era com um dos seus cavaleiros. Eu não vejo nenhum.

- Dessa vez será só entre mim e você. O que me diz?

- Não sei. – ela parou olhou para as armas. – Se eu vencer?

- Te dou a adaga.

- Então é um duelo de vida ou morte. Aceito.

- Escolha uma arma. – ela apontou pra coleção.

A ruiva escolheu uma lança. Athena pegou uma katana.

- Agora. – gritou Saori.

Elas correram uma de encontro à outra. A ruiva deu o primeiro golpe que Saori defendeu, mas não agüentou a força então pulou pra trás e investiu novamente. A outra segurou o golpe por pouco.

- Por que estamos sem poder?

- Na verdade estamos presas aqui para impedir que você fuja do ultimo golpe.

Athena correu pela sala se lançando sobre a ruiva que a jogou de volta a porta com a lança.

- Está jogando serio. Que bom, mas isso quer dizer que uma de nós vai morrer de verdade. Não há volta.

A ruiva correu ate a porta e prendeu Saori com a lança.

- Dá pra ficar melhor?

Athena quebrou a lança de Nêmesis e se soltou.

- Não poderia querer mais nada.

A ruiva correu e pegou uma espada a tempo de defender-se de um ataque.

Depois de destruírem todas as armas e dos insultos batidos as duas lutaram corpo-a-corpo.

Athena derrubou Nêmesis no chão e subiu na barriga dela.

- Isso é por você se meter com Ikki. – deu um soco nela. – Isso é pelo Shun. – outro soco. – Isso é por mim. – outro soco. – E isso, isso é, isso é, eu não sei pelo que é. – quebrou o nariz dela.

- Vadia, você quebrou o meu nariz.

- Não sua puta eu ganhei.

- Merda, que falta de classe. – disse a ruiva.

Athena tirou a adaga do cós da calça.

- Suas ultimas palavras?

- Vá pro inferno.

- Espere por mim lá, querida. – enfiou a arma no peito da outra.

Saori ficou olhando o corpo da outra sumir. Tirou o celular do bolso um pouco arranhado.

- Shiryu? Pode abrir a sala, ela já foi.

Afrodite acordou tarde, nenhuma surpresa já que teve companhia a noite toda, olhou ao lado da cama e lá estava Carlo. Beijou sua boca.

- Vou tomar um banho e ver como está Shun. – ele se levantou nu e caminhou até o banheiro, ligou a banheira.

- Virou baba do garoto? –perguntou o outro.

- Está me confundindo. – colocava os sais na banheira.

- Então porquê vai ir vê-lo agora.

- Porque ele era meu acompanhante ontem e eu o abandonei na festa. – Afundou na banheira.

- Você não é tão amigável. Por que esta tão próximo desse garoto?

- Eu me identifico com ele. E sinto que ele precisa de mim.

- Quem diria o sem coração preocupado com outra pessoa.

- Depois da noite que passamos juntos você não pode me chamar de sem coração.

- Aquilo era sexo, sempre foi. Estou me referindo ao fato de você não se apegar a ninguém.

- Como assim? Você esta sempre perto de mim, e devo dizer, muito perto.

- Mas você nunca disse amar alguém.

- Você ama alguém?

- ... – ele não respondeu.

- Se você não ama, não pode dizer que não tenho coração, senão você também não tem.

- ... – "Mas eu amo você! Seu imbecil". – Estou indo.

- Tranque o quarto quando sair.

Afrodite se arrumou e caminhou até a casa de virgem.

- Olá. Shunny?

Ele foi entrando e revirando a casa. Nada. Atravessou até o jardim, e lá ele viu algo no chão. O que aconteceu? Ele se aproximou do corpo e viu o rosto de Shun com marcas de lagrimas.

Merda, que porra acontecera ali? Afrodite carregou Shun para dentro da casa de virgem e o colocou num sofá. O corpo desfalecido não movera-se um milímetro sem sua ajuda. Chamou Shaka ampliando a intensidade de seu cosmo.

- Shun! Acorda, anda! – repetiu o mesmo procedimento de quando o encontrou, mas só obteve um resmungo incoerente como resposta.

Em pouco tempo Shaka estava passando pela porta da saleta onde os outros dois estavam.

- O que aconteceu Afrodite? – estava com um semblante realmente preocupado.

- Ainda não descobri. Encontrei ele de bruços no jardim, com o rosto marcado por lagrimas. – esperou a reação de Shaka, que não aconteceu. – E desde então ele só resmunga coisas que não entendo e por mais que eu o chame não acorda.

Shaka examinou Shun atentamente sob o olhar de um ansioso Afrodite.

- E então? – perguntou assim que o loiro se levantou.

- Ele parece estar dormindo. Apesar de não acordar o que significa que ele sofreu grande desgaste emocional. – Shaka tirou Shun do sofá com a ajuda do outro cavaleiro. – Vamos coloca-lo na cama,sim.

Afrodite não questionou. E os dois levaram Shun para o segundo andar, Afrodite a frente abrindo caminho e Shaka levando o corpo adormecido de Shun.

Shaka depositou o corpo na cama de casal ali presente e virou-se para Afrodite.

- Alguma ideia do que possa ter causado isso?

- Impossível, não o vejo desde a festa. Só ele pode nos esclarecer, quando acordar.

- Bom, então pode continuar o seu dia, porque isso aqui vai demorar.

Afrodite resolveu dar-se por vencido e sair sem companhia. Ele já estava saindo pela porta quando o loiro o chamou e disse:

- Poderia avisar Mu que os planos para hoje foram cancelados e dizer-lhe que estou aqui com Shun?

- Para o mestre posso fazer, mas não vá se acostumando, ainda não sou menino de recados e não pretendo ser um. – e saiu do quarto com uma risada sarcástica.

Shaka conhecia todos os cavaleiros do santuário, e a maioria deles ele conhecia mais profundamente. Afrodite era um desses. O loiro sabia que Afrodite tinha um gênio difícil, que era sínico, inescrupuloso, materialista, superficial e mais uma tonelada de predicados não tão convidativos, mas também sabia que a maioria dessas qualidades era uma barreira para deixar o resto do mundo do lado de fora da sua vida. Afrodite tinha medo de deixa as pessoas se aproximarem dele realmente e que assim pudessem vir a machuca-lo. Por isso Shaka, aguentava a maioria das intrigas que o outro aprontava nos arredores.

Mu entrou no quarto e encontrou Shaka perdido em pensamentos, um grave descuido para um cavaleiro, mas para o loiro algo realmente impossível de acontecer. "Uma ótima chance". Mu se esgueirou pela parede até estar peto da poltrona, e então enlaçou o pescoço de Shaka com um braço e virou seu rosto com a mão só para beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Será que posso ter sua atenção por um momento? – sorriu e beijou o loiro novamente.

- Sou todo seu. – disse Shaka retribuindo o beijo intensamente.

Mu interrompeu o beijo voltando a razão.

- Então, o que houve com ele? – apontou pra cama.

- Agora está dormindo, mas não acorda.

- Por quê?

- Não sei, tudo indica que ele passou por um mau momento.

Mu desenroscou-se de Shaka e foi a te a cama e observou a expressão dolorida no rosto de Shun.

- Ele ainda é só uma criança, como pode estar sofrendo tanto?

- Ele não é tão mais novo que você.

- Eu sei, mas como algo assim pode estar acontecendo?

- Queria ter essa resposta. – respondeu o loiro, olhando para a face piedosa de seu amado. – Assim, quem sabe poderia ajuda-lo.

- Sei que sim, esse é um dos motivos de amar tanto você. – Mu contornou a cama para dar um beijo na nuca de Shaka. – Vou descer e preparar algo para comermos.

Shaka pegou a mão de Mu e levou-a aos lábios.

- Obrigado, meu anjo.

Mu deu uma ultima olhada no garoto entre os lençóis e saiu fechando a porta.

(-)

Hoje era o grande dia para Hyoga, após o que ele imaginava ser quatro meses perdidos de aula no colegial ele iria finalmente fazer a prova para a universidade. Foi de metrô até o local da prova, que por ventura era a própria instituição de ensino a qual ele era candidato.

Ele chegou muito cedo, então resolveu fazer um tour pelo local e ver o que havia de tão bom ali que justificasse a insistência de Saori para que se graduasse no mesmo local que ela.

Como esperado já estava no terceiro piso e não encontrara nada de mais no local, era igual a toda universidade, havia bibliotecas, salas e banheiros, que era o que ele precisava agora, mas não encontrava nenhum.

Dobrou um corredor e deu de cara com a porta do banheiro, não parou nem para pensar e correu para a porta agarrando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta de uma vez, derrubando alguém lá dentro.

O loiro acabou esquecendo a sua urgência e foi tratar de ajudar a pessoa a levantar, ficou até preocupado, pois a pessoa estava de cabeça baixa e balançava-a lentamente com a mão no pescoço.

-Você está bem?

A pessoa levantou a cabeça e Hyoga percebeu que era um garoto ruivo, magricela e baixinho, não passava de um e sessenta, tinha cabelos cacheados como os de um querubim, o rosto fino e a pele clara e meio rosada, o que garantia a aparência de um anjo ao garoto.

O loiro estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar.

-Estou. – o garoto aceitou a mão do loiro. – Está perdido?

-Não, só queria usar o banheiro.

- Ah, mas você não viu o aviso? – o garoto apontou para a porta. – Esse banheiro é só para funcionários.

- Eu não fui o único.

- Como assim?

- Você deve ser um estudante, não?

O garoto ficou de cara feia e olhou o outro de cima a baixo.

- Não, na verdade sou Físico.

Hyoga olhou para a porta e dela novamente para o garoto só então reparando no jaleco branco dele.

- Desculpe-me sensei. – apressou-se em dizer.

O loiro saiu o mais rápido que pode daquele banheiro, encontraria outro, só o que faltava era criar inimizades com os funcionários da universidade antes mesmo de começa a estudar.

(-)

Seiya acordou com o celular vibrando embaixo do travesseiro pela centésima vez naquele dia.

- Espero que não seja a Mino outra vez! – pegou o aparelho e atendeu.

- Alô! – era a garota outra vez. – Mino, eu já estou indo, me de cinco minutos.

Ele desligou o aparelho e pulou da cama resmungando enquanto vestia qualquer coisa apressadamente.

- Espero que seja algo realmente importante. – disse fechando a porta do quarto.

(-)

Ikki estava muito ansioso enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no parque em que se encontraria com Pandora. Apertava a caixa em seu bolso insistentemente. Como será que ela reagiria ao seu pedido? Não havia motivos para que não aceitasse. Já estava namorando há meses.

Ele havia preparado a coisa toda, marcara no parque, que era o lugar mais visitado por eles, comprara um anel, com uma pedra de rubi discreta, mas bem presente, flores, um carro, que a propósito era algo que só ela apreciava.

Se estava tudo certo, por que demorar tanto?

- Hei, Ikki! Está aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou a morena aparecendo de lugar algum.

- Não, só alguns minutos! – mentira, ele estava esperando a mais de uma hora, mas jamais iria admitir isso. "Merda de cavaleiro, pareço uma adolescente apaixonada".

* * *

_Então é isso._  
_Mil desculpas_  
_Fim_


End file.
